SSB: Civil War
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: When Congress passes a new registration law which requires all smashers to sign with the government, the Smash Brothers split up into opposite groups, one that complies with the law, and one that rebels against it. Which side will win? That's a mystery.
1. Chapter 1

**SSB: Civil War**

**Summary: One day in Smash City, President Marvin Bowman announces that Congress has proposed a brand new registration law in which all Smash Bros, both past and present, are required to sign with the government or risk being put in prison. When the new law goes into passage, the Smash Bros are thus divided into two separate groups, one which chooses to comply with the law, and another who opposes it. This chain of events causes the beginning of an epic Civil War. Which side will win this dramatic conflict? See and find out.**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Super Smash Brothers belong exclusively to Nintendo.**

**Copyright is not permitted.**

**Note: Features special guest appearances by characters not included in the SSB franchise, both heroes and villains alike.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The New Law**

"Attention all Smashers, report to the conference room immediately." said Master Hand over the intercom.

Pretty soon, all the Smashers in Smash Mansion gathered in the conference room.

"Well, we're here, so what's the occasion?" Sonic asked.

"Listen up everyone, the President of Smash City has requested our presence at the White House for a very important speech regarding a new law being suggested by the Congress. I'm not quite sure what this law is, but I do know that if there's a possible chance that it might go active, it will bring with it unknown consequences that we could never see coming." Master Hand said.

"Interesting, so when do we leave for the White House?" asked Charizard (Quick note: all the pokemon smashers in this story can talk in english dialogue).

"We leave in about two hours, that is all I can say at this moment, dismissed." Master Hand said as he left the room.

"What do you guys think this law might be?" Link asked.

"I don't know, but to be honest, I don't really like the sound of it being mentioned." Lucario answered.

"Neither do I." Ness agreed.

"Either way, we should wait until we get to the White House so we can hear what the President has to say about it, whatever it is, we need to be prepared for it." Mario said.

"Mario's right, we have to make sure that this speech won't be some sort of set up" Sonic said.

"A set up, what are you talking about Sonic?" Yoshi asked.

"Trust me on this Yoshi, just think, this whole speech that the President is giving out, like what if this so-called law Master Hand told us about, turned out to be a law which would label us all as fugitives or criminals, we'd be on the run from the police, with nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. We'd get arrested and put in the big house or worse, we would be sentenced to life in prison, or possibly execution. As far as I'm concerned, I don't believe any of us would be able to endure that kind of punishment whatsoever." Sonic explained.

"I hate to say it, but I think Sonic's got a point to all this." Ness said.

"Maybe so, but still, we just have to wait for a while until then." Mario said.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Mewtwo said quietly.

* * *

**2 hours later at the White House...**

"Citizens of Smash City, I, President Bowman, have called this very important gathering in order to discuss certain matters that need to be dealed with, starting with showing how much we all respect the Super Smash Bros. for their hard work in protecting our beloved city from harm everyday of each week." He said.

Everyone in the crowd began cheering for the Smashers, who were also among the crowd.

"I just love being appreciated by the public." Sonic said.

"If I may continue, so far, everything in this city has been at full potential, without any problem. All of our laws are as simple as they were when Congress first put them into effect, however, I have some very urgent news for all of you." said the President.

"Uh oh, here it comes everybody, the big one." Mario said.

"From what I've recently heard, Congress is discussing the possibility of starting a new registration policy, which would require the Smash Bros. to register with the government, working as legal agents. Those who do not comply with the law will be arrested for rebellion." He explained.

There were gasps of shock that came from among the crowd, including the Smashers.

"Registration policy, that's what this law is?" Yoshi asked.

"Yes, and I know it came as a bit of a shock to you all, to be specific, I myself was also shocked at hearing about such a law like this one, it just sounded so inferior, just thinking about it made me feel appalled." Marvin admitted.

"So let me get this straight, what you're saying is that the Congress believes that this city needs our protection more than ever because of the Subspace Emissary incident, that they're willing to pass a registration policy as a law just to force us into working with the government, I find that to be very disapproving." Charizard said.

"Yes Charizard, I know you're a little upset about this, but I'm only saying what has to be said." Marvin replied.

"But you do realize that this whole registration gig just doesn't seem to suit us very well. To state my opinion, I don't believe registration is the key to keeping the citizens safer, for all I know, it could tear us completely down the middle, and it may have consequences that we couldn't anticipate." Sonic said.

"Sonic's got a point, this policy that Congress is trying to put into law is just completely unethical." Samus admitted.

"Which is why you need to talk Congress into canceling the process of making this registration act legal, you are the president after all." Mario stated.

"I know that Mario, but I'm afraid that the Congress is very serious about the decisions they make, and this act is one of them." the President said.

"I don't know if this so-called registration you speak of is of my interests, it sounds like a violation of our civil rights, and therefore I will not stoop down to that level of stupidity and inferiority." Mewtwo stated crossing his arms.

"I understand your resentment of this Mewtwo, but the law is the law, even as a president, I can't assure you that it will be easy to end it." He stated.

* * *

**Later on back at the mansion...**

Yoshi was currently walking down the hallway of the mansion, pondering about what happened earlier.

"Boy, the president sure wasn't lying when he said it would come as a shock to us, I got a feeling that things might turn worse if this registration bill becomes official, it just might tear us all down the middle just like Sonic said, it just wouldn't be the same anymore." Yoshi said to himself.

As he walked on, he saw Charizard standing out on the balcony of his room. Wondering what was up, Yoshi walked onto the balcony and stood next to him.

"Hey Charizard, what are you thinking about?" Yoshi asked.

"Nothing much, I just got a lot things on my mind, most of them have to do with the registration thing." Charizard said.

"You're really thinking hard about this aren't you?" Yoshi asked again.

"Of course, isn't everyone?" Charizard asked.

"Actually, I've been thinking about it too, and I can honestly say that sometimes things just aren't all they're cracked up to be." Yoshi admitted.

"Thanks, at least someone agrees with me on this." Charizard said.

"I'm glad I do agree with you." Yoshi said.

"By the way, have you noticed how Sonic's been acting since we got back to the mansion, he's not acting like he normally does." Charizard said.

"You've got a point, he was behaving really weird and whatnot, it was like he was planning something, but what?" Yoshi wondered.

"I'm not sure, but if it's got anything to do with registration, I don't like it." Charizard assured him.

"Neither do I, to tell the truth, I never did trust Sonic when he first came here." Yoshi said.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the living room of the mansion...**

"So you think they might go forward with this registration bill?" Sonic asked.

"I hope not, the last thing I want to do is spend my time being ordered around by the government because of some registration stuff." Mario replied.

"I agree, this whole thing was bad from the very moment we found out about it." Sonic said.

"My thoughts exactly Sonic." Mario agreed.

But if I may add in, it may sound like it's bad to you, but me on the other hand, I have my reasons." Sonic said.

"Your reasons, what are you talking about?" Mario asked in confusion.

"Gimme some credit Mario, being the way we you are now doesn't really become you for nothing, if you know what I mean." Sonic stated.

"Wait a minute, you almost sound like you agree with this, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you actually want this to happen." Mario pointed out.

"I'm trying to be civil about this, just try to understand what I'm saying. Don't you see what's going on here. If this bill goes into passage, then all it would take is just one screw up from any of us, and we could be lucky if they don't try to arrest us or something. I can just imagine it now, the police would hunt down, capture us, or even worse that I can't even say it." Sonic said.

"That's not gonna happen, not on my watch." Mario said as he got up from the couch and walked away.

"_You know, initially I thought that this registration thing would be a bad idea, but I got a feeling that maybe it might not be so bad_." Sonic thought.

"_If those Congressman think this registration bill is a good idea, then they're way in over their heads, it's nothing but an inferior law, and I won't stand for it_." Mario thought as he continued walking.

However, little did the two Smashers know that things were about to change sooner or later.

* * *

**3 days later...**

_" And so after some further discussion and certain objections against this, Congress has now passed the Registration Bill as an official law, which may have came as a shock to the public, but more importantly, now the time has come for the Smash Brothers to come forth and register to keep our city more safer, the government really looks forward to working with our heroes." _said the news reporter on television.

I can't believe it, I can't believe they actually went through with it, I thought the President was gonna convince the Congress to put off this registration." Fox said.

"Apparently he went back on his promise." Lucario said.

"This is ridiculous, I hate it when things don't go our way." Luigi agreed.

"Actually, registering doesn't sound bad at all." Falco said.

Falco's statement earned him surprised stares from some of the others.

"What?" Falco asked.

"Did you hear yourself speak, you actually like this law?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, I don't see what's so bad about it, it looks like a good idea to me." Falco said.

"You must have been dropped on your head when you were little, this registration bill is a threat to our community." Fox said crossing his arms.

"Well you listen here smart guy, I don't give a care whether you like it or not, registering with the government is what I wanna do, and if you can't respect that, then that's your opinion, not mine." Falco retorted walking off.

"Hmph, selfish bird." Fox said walking in the opposite direction.

"This really bites, why should we have to work with the government if we don't want to, that's just forceful." Kirby said.

"Well we better get ready, I just heard from Master Hand that the President is waiting for us at the fifth floor of this newly built 50 story tower." said Roy who just walked in.

"And I sense that there are some guards with him as well." Mewtwo said.

"I don't know about this, what if things don't go well?" Young Link asked.

"I'm not so sure about that, but I got a feeling that we'll find out soon enough." Bowser said.

* * *

**Later on...**

The Smashers were all gathered at the 5th floor of the tower, which was named Smash Tower in their honor by the President. They were all standing in a group directly at the sign-up desk.

"I am so glad that you all made the decision to come and register." President Bowman said happily.

"Of course, so anyway, since you named this whole tower in our honor, what exactly does that mean?" Sonic asked curiously.

"It means that once you register, you're officially allowed to live here and use this place as your main headquarters." the President informed him.

"Wow, let me at those papers, this is a place I wanna live in." Sonic said excitedly as he walked up and signed the paper.

"Count me in!" Link said signing as well.

Pretty soon, Toon Link signed up next.

Then Samus signed up.

Afterwards Ike signed up, along with Roy.

"I'd like a chance at this." Pikachu said as he signed.

"Heck, I'll give it a shot myself." Bowser said signing his name.

"I'm right behind you." Ganondorf agreed signing his own name.

"I think I'm gonna like this place." Pichu said wasting no time in signing.

"Here goes nothing." King Dedede said as he signed the paper.

Pretty soon, Pit, Jigglypuff, the Ice Climbers, Zelda, Ness, Lucas,Mr Game & Watch, Falco, Captain Falcon,Wolf, Wario,Pokemon Trainer, Ivysaur, and Olimar all signed the paper. Mario and the rest of the Smashers simply stood there, not saying one word.

"Well what are you all standing around for, aren't you going to register?" asked the President.

"No." Mario refused.

"What did you just say?" asked the President.

"You heard me, no." Mario said.

"And why is that?" Falco asked crossing his arms.

"You're asking me to do something that I have no interest in, I prefer to work on my own rights, not being told what to do by the government because of some stupid law. I specifically asked you to talk to the Congress about canceling this registration, but did you, no, you chose to comply with it, and therefore I refuse to register with what I believe is an unnecessary law." Mario said.

"Look Mario, I originally felt opposed to this registration myself, but then I got to thinking, and I decided that this is the right thing to do, and I was hoping you'd feel the same way, but I guess I was wrong to think that." Sonic said.

"Save it, this is completely insane, I won't do it." Mario said.

"Now Mario, think about what you're doing, this is not called for." the President said.

"Don't you dare play games with me Marvin, this law does nothing more than violate our civil rights, and I'm not gonna take it anymore." Mario said.

It was at this moment the President decided that he had enough of this.

"Men, take him down." He commanded.

All the guards in the room began firing at Mario, who jumped out of the way, grabbing a large metal plate and using it to shield himself from the gunshots. Afterwards, in a surprising manner, Mario tossed the plate at them like a boomerang, knocking the weapons out of their hands. One guard grabbed Mario from behind, but the plumber threw him over his head, sending him crashing into the other guards. Mario then jumped in the air, kicking a guard in the face, knocking him out.

"MARIO STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY." the President yelled.

But Mario refused to listen as he continued beating up the guards that surrounded him, punching out two of them while kicking another in the stomach. He then rammed his way through several more guards, heading towards the windows.

"Stop him, don't let him escape." the President commanded.

But they were too late as Mario jumped out one of the glass windows of the 5th floor, breaking the glass as he free fell from five stories, landing safely on the ground. He then took off running.

"Curse you Mario, we just wanted to make the city safer." Sonic muttered to himself.

The president then turned his attention towards the other unregistered Smashers.

"What's it gonna be, registration or prison?" the President asked them angrily.

"I choose to follow Mario's example so I refuse to be apart of this law." Yoshi said.

"I knew all along Sonic was planning to register, and I'm not going to stoop to his level of treachery." Charizard said.

"Who are you to call me a traitor, you're the ones who didn't register." Sonic accused him.

"THAT NARROWS IT ALL DOWN, YOU JUST PRETENDED TO HATE IT TO KEEP US FROM KNOWING YOUR TRUE INTENTION." Charizard argued.

"THAT'S A LIE, I NEVER PRETENDED AT ALL, I JUST CHANGED MY MIND." Sonic argued back.

"Enough, let's get outta here, this is just humiliating." Luigi said.

The unregistered Smashers then made a run for the hallway.

"Attention to all guards, rogue smashers are on the loose, they must be stopped at once, repeat, they must be stopped at once, sound the alarms, this is not a drill" said the president over the intercom.

As the unregistered Smashers ran down the hallway, the guards were in hot pursuit of them.

"They're gaining on us, we gotta stop them, but how?" Peach wondered.

"Wait a minute, I've got an idea, Mewtwo, Lucario, you think you can slow them down?" Yoshi asked them.

"No problem." Mewtwo said.

While still running, Mewtwo quickly turned around and fired a Shadow Ball while Lucario fired an Aura Sphere. The two balls suddenly merged together into one large ball of energy which struck the guards, knocking them out cold.

Uh oh, looks like we got more company." Charizard said as he noticed a large group of guards blocking their path.

" I've got this, I know how to deal with these guys." Yoshi said as he jumped up, incasing himself inside an egg. He then rolled down the hallway, knocking over the guards like bowling pins.

Squirtle tucked himself inside his shell and slid on the floor, tripping the next group of guards in their way. Charizard used his large size and great strength to bash his way through more guards with no trouble at all.

Luigi beat up the last remaining guards that tried to apprehend him, throwing several of them into each other while punching three other guards.

Young Link threw his boomerang with great force, knocking several guards off their feet while Kirby used his hammer to bat away the guards that had him surrounded.

After beating down more guards on the lower floors, Yoshi and the others eventually made it to the main exit and rushed out the doors.

* * *

**Later back at the mansion...**

"Whoo, that was a close one, we were lucky to make it out of there alive." Yoshi said.

"At least we finally got away, no doubt about it." Young Link said.

" I can't believe the others actually chose to register, especially Falco, and to think after all these years, I was friends with him." Fox said.

"Uh, did anyone happen to notice that Snake didn't come with us to the tower earlier?" Peach asked.

"Come to think of it, I didn't even see him anywhere around the mansion when we got back here." Luigi said.

"You think he might have bailed out?" Kirby asked.

"I don't know, but wherever he went, he's probably gone into hiding." Young Link said.

"Maybe so, but that doesn't matter now, what matters is that we managed to avoid getting arrested, even though half the city has now turned against us because we rebelled against registration, but I do know that there are some citizens who feel the same way we do about this registration law." Yoshi explained.

"I hate to say this, but I do believe that we've been thrusted into some sort of war, I can't put my finger on it, but I am sure about it." Fox said.

"It's not just some war we're in, I think we've been forced into a "Civil War" of some kind." Squirtle mentioned.

"Well then, if it's a "Civil War" they want, then it's a war they'll get." Mario informed them.

"Yes, Sonic and his crew will never know what hit them." Lucario said.

"If they try to pull any fast ones, we'll be ready for them." Kirby said.

* * *

**Well everyone, here's the first chapter of my eleventh story.**

**For those of you wondering how I came up with this story, I was actually inspired by the "Civil War" story from the Marvel comics, just like Super Shadowsonic was.**

**Speaking of which, I'd like to thank Super Shadowsonic for encouraging me to write this, if it weren't for his "Civil Dispute" story, I never would have made this story.**

**Thank you Super Shadowsonic for your encouragement, I never would have done this without your help. I really appreciate it.**

**Later everybody.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**The Time of War**

"I don't understand, things just don't add up, this registration law is supposed to keep everyone in Smash City safer from danger, and because of what Mario and the others did, now things have become more complicated." Sonic said.

"Look, the point is, we made the right choice in choosing to register, that's all that matters." Link said.

"Link's right, I mean look at us, we're living in a building that's 50 stories above the city, no negativity can come from that," Roy said.

"I suppose you're right on that statement." Sonic agreed.

"Of course I'm right, that's how it is." Roy said.

"Falco, are there any reports from Ike on Mario being sighted?" Sonic asked.

"Not yet, but I have a feeling that he or one of his allies might be out in the open at some point in time." Falco replied while observing the monitor.

"Well keep an eye out just in case, we can't let Mario out of our sight when he goes active." Sonic said.

"Gee Sonic, you act like you have some sort of vendetta against Mario." Ness commented.

"I don't have a vendetta against him Ness, I just feel that he should be brought to justice because he violated the law, that's something I can't accept, and neither should you." Sonic said.

"Ike to Smash Tower, Mario's been spotted in a nearby alley, he just recently took out some criminals who robbed a bank, should I apprehend him!" Ike said over the communicator.

"No Ike, stay where you are, just wait until further notice, I'm gonna send Toon Link and some S.W.A.R.M soldiers to get him." Sonic responded.

"But you sent me out to be on the lookout for any unregistered Smashers that might be-"

"Don't question my orders, just stay there and do as you're told alright." Sonic said cutting him off.

"Fine." Ike complied.

"Ike's correct on where Mario is, I got him on the monitor" Falco said.

"Toon Link, Mario's out on the loose, I need you to take some troops and go bring him in." Sonic ordered.

"You got it Sonic." Toon Link complied.

* * *

**2 minutes later down in the alley...**

Mario had tied up the criminals eight seconds after knocking them out.

"Just comes to show you, even though I refused to register, I still fight for justice." Mario said.

"Not so fast Mario." said Toon Link who was standing in the entrance of the alley with a group of soldiers.

"Looks like I got company." Mario said standing his ground.

"You are in violation of the law, and are hereby under arrest for illegal action." Toon Link announced.

"I don't think so." Mario said.

"He's resisting, get him." Toon Link commanded.

The S.W.A.R.M soldiers began firing their stun guns on command. But Mario dodged their shots and began knocking out all the soldiers with punches and kicks. After they were all defeated, next it was Toon Link who attacked Mario, slashing his sword at him. Mario dodged and countered with a sweeping kick, knocking Toon Link off his feet. Toon Link retaliated by tossing a bomb at him, but Mario surprisingly kicked it up into the air, where it exploded. While being caught off guard, Toon Link tossed his boomerang at Mario, hitting him in the face, he then kicked him in the chest, knocking him back.

Meanwhile Ike was up on the roof of a 10 story building across the street from the alley, watching the fight taking place.

"This is ridiculous, Sonic just sends me out to keep watch for any rebel smashers, and right when Mario gets spotted, Sonic tells me not to attack him, and instead he sends Toon Link along with some S.W.A.R.M agents while I stand on the sidelines." Ike complained.

Then he decides that he's had enough of waiting.

"Forget this, I don't care what Sonic says, I'm gonna bring in Mario whether he likes it or not." Ike said as he jumped down from the roof and ran towards the fight.

Pretty soon, Mario found himself fighting both Toon Link and Ike at the same time. But he proved to be the superior fighter, taking down both of them at once.

"Sorry, but I don't believe in being locked up just because I stand for what's right and wrong." Mario said before he ran off.

Moments after he left, Toon Link and Ike regained conciousness.

"Shoot, he escaped." Toon Link said.

"This is just embarrassing." Ike said.

"You think that's embarrassing, how about the part where you go against Sonic's orders to stay on the roof, I had everything under control until you came along." Toon Link said angrily.

"Under control, Mario was practically knocking you around like a punching bag." Ike argued.

"I was caught off guard for a minute, but I held my own." Toon Link said.

"Standing on that roof is boring, I should be out hunting for unregistered smashers like everyone else." Ike said.

"You will only be able to do that on Sonic's orders." Toon Link said.

"If you weren't on our side, I'd give you a beating you'd never forget." Ike threatened.

"I'd do the same to you if you weren't on our side." Toon Link said.

"And I'll give you both a more painful beating if you don't stop arguing like preschoolers." said Sonic on the communicator.

"Sorry about that Sonic." Ike apologized.

"Never mind, what's the status down there?" Sonic asked.

"It's bad, Mario got away." Toon Link said.

"Oh man, I knew things were gonna go bad." Sonic said in frustration.

"Things would have still been normal if only Ike hadn't butted in." Toon Link said glaring at Ike.

"What, Ike, I told you to stay where you were, you went against my commands." Sonic said.

"Hey, I just got tired of waiting on the sidelines, I wanted to get in on the action." Ike responded.

"Forget it, just get back to headquarters, that's one operation that's gone down the drain, Sonic out." Sonic said.

" You just had to disobey orders." Toon Link said.

"Ah shut up." Ike replied.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the main conference room of Smash Mansion...**

"So you took out a bunch of bank robbers?" Marth asked.

"Yes, then I tied them up, and I was gonna leave them for the police, but Toon Link and S.W.A.R.M showed up and tried to arrest me. Then pretty soon Ike appeared as well." Mario explained.

" You fought them all, that's amazing." Young Link said.

"Of course, I can't be taken down that easily." Mario said.

"Hey Mario, I found this note on the table in the conference room." Fox said handing the notes to Mario.

"It's from Donkey Kong." Mario said before reading it.

_Dear everybody,_

_I just wanted to let you know that I don't want any part in this war you're engaging in, so I'm declaring neutrality as of right now. I have returned to my home in the jungle, so don't bother looking for me. I mean it, I'm not participating in this war, and that's that._

_Sincerely,_

_Donkey Kong_

"I don't believe it, Donkey Kong left and he's not coming back." Mario said.

"What, you mean he's gone?" Peach asked.

"Yeah, he said he was declaring neutrality. He said he wanted nothing to do this war." Mario said.

"I suppose he just wanted to avoid conflict." Yoshi said.

"He may be a gorilla, but he's got a right to voice his opinion." Charizard said.

"Either way, he knew that everything would turn bad, so he took initiative." Lucario said.

"But I can sense that Sonic's group is planning something." Mewtwo said.

"Any idea what it is?" Diddy asked.

"I can't tell,but it's something I find suspicous." Mewtwo said.

"Wait a minute, I got something on the screen." said Fox who was at the monitor in the main conference room.

The others all examined the monitor and saw five red dots on the screen that were heading straight for their location.

"It looks like company is on the way." Yoshi said.

"It's probably some of Sonic's forces, we better get ready." Mario said.

The group rushed out the room and down to the main entrance of the mansion. The sooner they ran outside, they found themselves face to face with five anthromorphic animals. A red echidna, a purple chameleon, a green crocodile, a red armadillo, and a bee.

"If you're here to arrest us, it's not gonna happen." Yoshi said.

"Take it easy, you think we're apart of that whole registration group, well you thought wrong." said the crocodile.

"So you're all opposed to the law as well?" Squirtle asked.

"Of course, I don't wanna work for some government." said the echidna.

"Who are you exactly?" Mario asked.

"I'm Knuckles the Echidna, and this is the Chaotix." said the echidna.

"I'm Espio the Chameleon." said the chameleon.

"I'm Vector the Crocodile." said the crocodile.

"I'm Mighty the Armadillo." said the armadillo.

"And I'm Charmy Bee." said the bee.

"How did you find out about this registration law?" Young Link asked.

"Some group of soldiers called S.W.A.R.M tried to force us into registering with the government. And when we refused, they tried to arrest us. We fought our way pass them and ran all the way to Smash City. We managed to make it here without getting caught." Knuckles explained.

"Well then, welcome to the Resistance, it's good to see they're are others like us that stand up for what they believe in." Mario said.

"We're glad to help." Mighty said.

"We already know Sonic's apart of the registration, he's the one who sent those S.W.A.R.M soldiers after us." Espio said.

"That hedgehog just does whatever he can to enforce this law." Mario said.

"That's not all, some of our other friends have joined his side as well." Knuckles said.

"I didn't." said a female cat who appeared behind the Chaotix.

"Who are you?" Meta Knight asked.

"I'm Blaze the Cat." she said.

"Where's Silver?" Charmy asked.

"That traitor joined Sonic's side, despite my protests." Blaze said.

"Curse that Sonic, he won't stop until he gets things his way."

"That's not all, I heard he was also planning to recruit villains into his group." Blaze mentioned.

"Villains, that's insane, villains are dangerous." Fox said.

"Well apparently, those registration goons don't think so." Vector said.

"I sense that they're planning a way to keep them under control." Mewtwo said.

"I don't know what they're up to, but I suspect they have something planned." Mario said.

* * *

**Back at Smash Tower...**

"Well, the rest of my friends refused to register, but at least most of them have." Sonic said.

"We have to obey the law, it's the right thing to do after all." Silver said.

"Obeying the law is what's best to do, going against it would be just wrong." said none other than Mega Man.

"My point exactly Mega Man." Sonic responded.

"Hey uh Sonic, do you really think it's a good idea to include dangerous villains in our roster?" Link asked.

"Don't worry about it Link, I got it all worked out." Sonic said.

"How?" Link asked.

"It's simple, I'm having Mega Man's creator Dr. Light and my pal Tails invent some special mind control chips we can use to control the villains. Once the devices are intact, we'll be able to give them the required orders to capture any rebels who are out in , just incase of emergency, if the villains get out of line, we can activate a shut down system in the chips which will knock them out cold, thus allowing safe transportation back to headquarters until further notice." Sonic explained.

"You sure are well organized when it comes to war." Rouge commented.

"That's a weird statement, but yes I am well organized." Sonic said.

"I don't know Sonic, that sounds kinda risky." Samus said.

"As long as we have the villains under our control, we'll be fine." Sonic said.

"Uh oh, looks like Mario and some of his teammates are on the move again. Eight of them to be exact." Falco said.

Sonic looked at the monitor and noticed eight blue dots on the screen.

"Well, if there's eight of them, then there's gonna be more of us." Sonic said.

"Wait a minute, are you saying what I think you're saying Sonic?" Link asked.

"Yep, we're gonna get some members together and go intercept them." Sonic said.

"I like the sound of this." Mega Man agreed.

* * *

**Later in the city park...**

"Please, don't hurt me, I beg you." said a man who was cowering against a tree.

The man was currently surrounded by a group of ten gang members.

"We're not gonna hurt you, too much." said one of the criminals.

"But we'll let you go if you give us all the you have in your wallet." said another criminal.

"That's not gonna be necessary punks." said a grunting voice.

The criminals diverted their attention to notice Mario,Yoshi, Young Link, Lucario, Charizard, Kirby,Luigi, and Fox.

"You goons aren't going anywhere." Charizard said.

"This is nothing, let's shoot them." said the main leader as he and his group drew out their guns.

But Young Link knocked the weapons out of their hands with his boomerang.

Within minutes, Mario and his team began beating up the gang members. Despite being outnumbered, the heroes prevailed. They then tied up the criminals until the police arrived.

"Nice work guys." said a police officer.

"No problem officer, at least they're are some people who support our side in this war." Mario said.

"The police are completely on your side Mario." the officer said.

"You okay sir?" Charizard asked the man as he helped him up.

"Yes, and it all thanks to you, I bid you good luck in the war." he replied before leaving.

"Thanks for the support." Charizard said.

Pretty soon, the criminals were taken away by the police.

"That's a job well done for us." Yoshi commented.

"Yep,I can safely say that everything is just fine." Fox said.

"Not quite Fox." said none other than Sonic.

Mario and the others turned around to find Sonic,Mega Man,Link,Samus,Ike,Ivysaur, Pikachu, Captain Falcon,Silver,Roy,Ness, Lucas,Jigglypuff,and Popo confronting them.

"Well well well, what an interesting meeting, you never thought we'd find you here did you?" Sonic said tauntingly.

"Stand your ground everyone, don't let them intimidate you." Mario said.

"Calm down, we're not here to arrest you." Sonic told them.

"What are you talking about?"Mario asked

"Look, it not as simple as it sounds, but I managed to talk the president into giving you another chance to register." Sonic mentioned.

"You mean give in, thanks but I think I'd rather risk it."Mario refused.

"Mario please hear me out, I know you hate this, I hated it before as well, but that was before I realized registration was the only way to keep people safer than before, just try giving it a chance and you'll see that you made the right choice." Sonic said lending his hand out to Mario.

Mario then began thinking. Here he was, being offered a chance to comply with the registration law, which conflicted with his desire to play by his own rules, and not be commanded by the goverment. Eventually he came to a decision.

"You've got 90 seconds to convince me." Mario said as he shook Sonic's hand.

"You will be soon enough." Sonic replied.

Suddenly, without warning, Sonic felt himself get electrocuted. His body became paralyzed, and he suddenly got punched in the face by Mario, which knocked him unconcious.

"Sorry, but I prefer to do things my way." Mario said.

"You idiot, he offered you amnesty and you knocked him out for it, that's just uncalled for." Mega Man said angrily.

"I did what had to be done." Mario replied.

"Well it doesn't matter. You just blew your chance to avoid arrest, and now the line has been crossed." Captain Falcon said.

"You're outnumbered, so you've got no choice but to surrender." Silver said.

"I don't think so punks." said Vector who suddenly appeared, along with Knuckles, Espio, Blaze, Mighty and Marth.

"GET THEM." Link yelled.

The two groups then became engaged in a vicious battle. Both sides fought with intense fury, but neither side was able to overpower the other. As they fought, a rainstorm took place, but the combatants were too busy fighting to even care.

"You made a big mistake in trying to arrest us." Marth said while fighting Ike and Roy.

"The only big mistake that was made was you refusing to register." Roy said as he and Ike locked swords with Marth.

"At least I didn't betray my own civil rights." Marth replied knocking them back.

Meanwhile, Charizard and Lucario were fighting Pikachu, Jigglypuff and Ivysaur.

"You two are nothing but traitors to society." Ivysaur accused them while using Razor Leaf against Charizard, who was blocking with his wings.

"The only traitors around here right now are you." Charizard retorted hitting Pikachu with a tail whip.

"This law is nothing but useless ridicule and humiliation." Lucario said while blocking a punch from Jigglypuff.

A few seconds later, Sonic regained conciousness after Mario knocked him out earlier. Remembering what had happened before, he then became enraged. He turned his attention to Mario, who was fighting with Mega Man.

"You!" Sonic growled.

Sonic began rushing towards Mario from behind, going into a spin dash as he did, intending to attack Mario with full throttle. Yoshi was the first to notice this while fighting Captain Falcon.

"MARIO LOOK OUT!" Yoshi yelled.

But Mario was too late to hear Yoshi's warning as Sonic rammed into him with incredible force, sending him crashing through a tree and two large rocks. Mario stumbled to his feet, trying to regain his balance after receiving a powerful blow. Sonic wasted no time in bringing a painful beating down upon Mario, punching and kicking him without giving him any chance at countering.

"Your resistance to registration is something I can't cope with Mario. I'm sorry, but unlike you, I don't like rebelling against the law." Sonic said while punching him.

But Mario eventually managed to block one of Sonic's punches and counter with a punch to the stomach. He then kicked him in the face, knocking him back slightly. Sonic jumped up in the air and tried to hit him with a homing attack. But Mario swerved to the side, letting Sonic go through a tree. Sonic then tried to spin dash into Mario again, but this time Mario saw him coming and kicked him in the air like a soccer ball. Mario jumped in the air to intercept him, grabbing him and tossing him down with great force, creating a crater in the ground.

"You had enough yet?" Mario asked tauntingly.

"If you think I'm gonna give up that easily, think again." Sonic said jumping out of the crater.

The two sides continued fighting for about several more hours during the rainstorm until they came to a standstill. Both groups were heavily exhausted from the fight.

"This isn't over Mario, you might have won the battle, but the war isn't over." Sonic said.

"We'll just see about that." Mario retorted.

"Team, let's return to headquarters for further calculations." Sonic ordered.

The registration team then left the park and headed back to Smash Tower while the resistance returned to Smash Mansion.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is finally done. **

**It took me some time, but I got through it without any trouble.**

**There will be plenty more guest stars in later chapters, I promise you that.**

**In the meantime, I'll be working on chapters for my other stories, plus I'll even work on Chapter 3.**

**Bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Alternative Methods**

"Well, that was humiliating, they almost nearly got us." Charizard said.

"What are you talking about, we got out of there with our lives, we were lucky that we didn't get captured." Yoshi said.

"Yoshi does have a point you know." Knuckles agreed.

"Sonic is definitely going to be on the offensive after our little scuffle in the park." Young Link said.

"And since he's getting villains on his side, things will get more dangerous." Fox said.

"I don't believe that recruiting villains is going to help him win this war in any way at all." Vector said.

"For all I can tell, he's taking some pretty drastic measures in trying to capture us." Blaze said.

"Which means, he's in way over his head about the whole villains thing." Meta Knight said.

"Wrong, it just means he'll try to do whatever it takes to bring us in." Mario said.

"Mario's right, we can't let Sonic win so easily, we have to stay up ahead in this war." Lucario said.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Smash Tower...**

"Okay, so far my attempt at negotiation with Mario didn't go well as planned." Sonic said.

"Are you kidding me, the moment you shook hands with him, you got shocked. And then Mario knocked you out cold." Mega Man reminded him.

"I know, I just wasn't aware of the fact that he had a shocking device hidden in his glove." Sonic said.

"The next time we see them, we'll need a different approach." Link said.

"Ain't that the truth." Falco commented.

"Now that the mind control chips are finally intact, the villains should be easy to control without any problems." Tails said.

"That's what I wanted to hear little buddy, our operations are on track as we speak." Sonic said.

"I do believe that soon the tables will be turned in our favor." Roy said.

"No doubt about that." Samus agreed.

" I sure hope that we'll be able to bring those rebels to justice sooner or later." Toon Link said.

"And I think now is the right time to do it. Falco just spotted three rebels on the monitor, now's our chance to put some villains to the test." Sonic said.

* * *

**Later out on the rooftop of a building...**

"Are there any signs of registration forces around the city yet?" Fox asked.

"Not quite yet, but my aura senses indicate that they're may be some enemies nearby." Lucario replied.

"Don't get too caught up in this Lucario, remember that Mario sent us out here to be on the lookout for enemy forces." Fox told him.

"You don't need to remind me, I have a very acute memory." Lucario said.

"Judging from how things are, I don't think we'll be so lucky in avoiding ambush." Yoshi said.

"Mario to lookout post, do you see anything yet?" said Mario over a communicator on Yoshi's wrist.

"No sightings yet Mario, but we're keeping a close eye on everything as far as I'm concerned." Yoshi responded.

"Keep at it, and if you see any criminals, take them out and leave them for the police." Mario said.

"Roger that Mario, Yoshi out." Yoshi said.

"Wait a minute, I'm sensing something coming our way." Lucario said.

"What is it?" Fox asked.

"Robots, they're climbing up the building." Lucario warned him.

"Robots?" Fox asked.

"Yes." Lucario said.

"Yoshi to Mario, come in, do you read me?" Yoshi said into his communicator.

"Loud and clear, what's the situation?" Mario asked.

"Apparently Sonic's gone on the offensive just like we predicted, he sent some robots after us."Yoshi said.

"Take them out now, don't let any of them capture you." Mario ordered.

"No problem, Yoshi out." Yoshi complied.

Suddenly a group of vicious robots jumped onto the roof and began attacking the three smashers. Yoshi kicked one robot in the face,knocking it's head off, Lucario fired a Aura Sphere at two others while Fox punched and kicked three robots that surrounded him. One of the robots tried to grab Lucario from behind, but the Pokemon use his Double Team move to evade it's grasp, teleporting right behind him and countering with a kick, knocking the robot off the roof. After all the robots were destroyed, Fox contacted Mario on his communicator.

"Fox to base, the enemies have been defeated." Fox said.

"Good work, return to headquarters on the double." Mario ordered.

"Affirmative, Fox out." Fox complied.

"Boy, that was tough, but we got through it alright." Yoshi said.

"Let's not get carried away, if I know Sonic very well, there will be more where those came from pretty soon." Lucario said.

* * *

**Back at Smash Tower...**

"Bad news Sonic, the robots failed." Falco said.

"What, aw shoot." Sonic said.

"I guess they just weren't cut out for it." Dr Light said.

"Just goes to show, you can't always send machines to do a real job" Zelda commented.

"She's kinda got a point, bad guys aren't really the kind of guys who like to arrest people as much as they like to kill them." Samus said.

"Which is why we won't allow them to kill any of the rebels, like I said before, if they get out of line, we just either shock them or shut down the chips and knock them out." Sonic said.

"Well, I suppose that would help." Toon Link agreed.

"Of course, that's what they're made for." Mega Man said.

"We also need a way to figure out what the resistance is up to somehow." Link said.

"Good point Link, like as if we could use some kind of spying device to eavesdrop on them, in order to find out what there plans are." Sonic said.

"That might work." Bowser said.

"I sure hope so, we just need the right equipment to do it, and I know just how to get it." Sonic said.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Smash Mansion...**

"If I may say one thing, it's that Sonic has gone completely insane with sending those bad guys after us." Fox said.

"I agree, those robots may have looked dangerous, but they weren't powerful enough to capture us." Yoshi said.

"At least you managed to avoid capture." Peach said.

"I'm glad we did, otherwise we would have been arrested." Fox said.

"All I know is that the next time some of us are sent out to keep watch for enemies, we'll need to be prepared." Young Link said.

"I agree with you on that one Young Link." said none other than Krystal, Fox's girlfriend who had joined the resistance a few hours later.

"The registration forces aren't people who can't be taken seriously." Mario said.

"Without any luck, Sonic might have a whole bunch of S.W.A.R.M soldiers out on patrol right now." Squirtle said.

"If it weren't for this registration law, this war wouldn't have started up in the first place." Mighty said.

"Well, we won't rest until this war is over in our favor." Meta Knight said.

"That won't be easy, if I know Sonic, he's not someone who likes to surrender that quickly." Lucario mentioned.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

Somewhere far underground, directly below Smash City, Snake and R.O.B were watching everything on several video monitors. It was revealed that sometime after the all the smashers had went to Smash Tower for registration, and before some of them rebelled, Snake had secretly snuck out of the building after placing video cameras all around the tower, with R.O.B going with him shortly after. Soon after putting video cameras in Smash Mansion, the two smashers created an underground base that allowed them to spy on both sides in order to find out what they were planning.

"So, Sonic's recruited villains into his group, that's just completely out of line." Snake said.

"That's impossible, villains are too dangerous to work with." R.O.B said.

"Sonic must be using some sort of mind control devices to keep them in check." Snake retorted.

"At least we took initiative, because I don't want to work with the government nor do I want to fight it." R.O.B said.

"Me neither, that's something I choose to avoid." Snake said.

"I do believe that Donkey Kong also declared neutrality, due to the note he left for Mario and his team." R.O.B added.

"At least he did what was right, unlike the others. I don't care about no stupid war." Snake said.

"Neither do I." R.O.B said.

* * *

**Later up on the surface...**

Luigi, Knuckles, Mighty and Kirby were all out on lookout in the city, stationed in a nearby area with hills for them to hide behind to avoid to being spotted.

"Still no enemies yet." Luigi said.

"Keep watching, there should be some registration forces around by now." Mighty said.

"There are, I can sense them somewhere around the area." Mewtwo said.

"If they manage to find us, they'll be in for a beating." Knuckles said.

"Whoa, take it easy tough guy, you'll get some action soon enough." Luigi said.

"And soon, you'll be locked behind bars." said a random voice.

The four rebels turned around to find themselves confronted by none other than Ridley and several S.W.A.R.M soldiers with stun guns ready to fire.

"Uh oh, we've got a problem on our hands." Mighty said.

"Who cares, these guys are about to get it." Knuckles said.

Without warning, Knuckles charged at Ridley and the soldiers. He punched out two guards while kicking another from behind. Luigi, Mighty, and Kirby all joined in soon after, fighting off the soldiers right before Ridley started overpowering them with ease. He slammed his fist on Knuckles' head, swung his tail at Luigi, smashed Mighty into the ground, and knocked Kirby into a tree. All four rebels were unconcious as a result.

"I am going to enjoy torturing these fools." Ridley said.

But suddenly he got electrocuted painfully.

"You were ordered to capture them, not have fun with them, now have the soldiers bring them in. "said Sonic over the communicator.

"Argh, fine." Ridley said.

Ridley then gave the order for the soldiers to pick up the rebels. They then headed back to Smash Tower.

* * *

**Back at Smash Mansion...**

"We've got a problem, some of our Resistance members got captured." Charizard said.

"WHAT!" Mario yelled.

" Charizard's right, they got ambushed while on lookout." Young Link said.

"Darnit that Sonic." Mario said in anger.

"Things don't look good for us, now that they've been captured, our numbers have gone down. They've got us outnumbered." Yoshi said.

"I mean really, how could things possibly change now?" Squirtle asked.

Suddenly, the front door of the mansion was kicked open unexpectedly by Bowser, who was carrying a bruised up, crippled, and unconcious Samus in his arms, while Zelda was following right behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Meta Knight asked sternly.

"No time, get her to the medical room, she needs serious help." Bowser said.

"If this is just a ruse to capture us, it's not gonna happen." Young Link said.

"Listen to me you idiot, look at Samus, does she look like she wants to arrest you, does she, I don't think so. She needs help." Bowser said angrily.

"Everyone, get her some medical attention, Dr Mario will take care of her." Fox said.

Samus was soon taken to the medical facility, where she was placed in a hospital bed.

"You don't have to worry everyone, I'll tend to her wounds." Dr Mario said.

"Thanks for the help." Mario said.

"Just out of curiosity, what made you choose to switch sides?" Yoshi asked.

"Nothing much, except for the fact that Sonic has lost his mind in using villains on his side." Bowser said.

"I'm a little surprised that you would rebel, initially you supported the registration." Charizard commented.

"I was at supportive at first, but not after what happened a minute ago, I remember as if it were the past." Bowser said.

* * *

**Flashback...**

_"Samus what's up with you?" Sonic asked._

_"What's up with me, what's the matter with you, you must be crazy sending out Ridley to capture them." Samus scolded._

_"I only did what had to be done." Sonic said._

_"No you didn't, you only did it because you're insane, you can't just lock them up without reasoning, it's unethical and inconsiderate." Samus said._

_"The only one being inconsiderate here right now is you." Link said._

_"Shut up Link!" She retorted._

_"Hey watch it, don't talk to him like that. In case you haven't noticed Samus, we're currently involved in a war right now, and if we let those rebellions run around freely, that would be a violation of the law, you seem to have trouble with understanding that." Sonic said._

_"Oh yeah smartmouth, well try understanding this, I'm getting outta here." Samus said before she took off running for the hall._

_"I don't think so." Sonic said pressing a red button on a small remote._

_Samus felt her suit shutting down unexpectedly, causing her to stop in place._

_"What the heck, I can't move." Samus said._

_"I knew you would try something like that, so I took initiative and had some scientists input some special shutdown systems into your armor." Sonic said._

_"Well, if that's the case I'll just rip off my own suit." Samus said._

_Samus began ripping off her power suit, tearing it off piece by piece until she was in nothing but her Zero Suit. She then resumed running off._

_"Samus has gone rogue, Bowser, I need you to go after her." Sonic said._

_"No way Sonic, I'm not doing it." Bowser refused._

_"What did you just say?" Sonic asked angrily._

_"You heard what I said, I am no longer in support of this registration law." Bowser said_

_"Oh my god, don't tell me you're rebelling as well!" Sonic said._

_"You bet your quills I am, this was a mistake from the very beginning. You went completely out of your mind by including dangerous and murderous villains into the group. Those are people who I refuse to work with. So as of right now, I am quitting registration." Bowser said._

_"Guards, surround him." Sonic ordered._

_Several guards circled around Bowser, with there paralyzer guns ready to fire._

_"You just made a big mistake." Bowser said._

_Bowser unleashed his fire breath upon the guards, burning all of them one by one. He then set about burning up various things in the top floor of Smash Tower. Several more guards jumped on him in an attempt to pin him down, but he spinned around inside his shell, knocking them all off. Another guard was about to shoot him, but was hit by a glowing arrow, which was fired by Zelda._

_"Zelda, not you too." Sonic said._

_"Sorry Sonic, but I'm joining Mario's side now along with Bowser." Zelda said._

_"I hope you're not planning to escape like Samus, because I've had all the doors sealed off." Sonic informed them._

_"Who needs to use doors when we can jump out the window, Zelda, hop on my back." Bowser said._

_"Sure thing Bowser." Zelda said climbing on his shell._

_"Hang on, it's gonna be a long way down." Bowser said._

_Bowser then took a running start and jumped towards the window, shattering it on contact. _

_" Falco, send out some S.W.A.R.M robots to go after Samus, and have some more down below to capture Bowser and Zelda when they land." Sonic commanded._

_"Not a problem." Falco complied._

_Meanwhile Bowser was now free falling 50 stories from the tower, with Zelda still holding onto him._

_"Uh oh, looks like we got company down on the ground." Zelda said noticing some S.W.A.R.M robots waiting for them._

_"I can take care of them." Bowser said._

_Bowser began shooting several fireballs down at the robots, blowing them up entirely. Afterwards, Bowser finally landed on the ground with immense force, cracking the ground beneath his feet._

_"Wow, rough landing." Zelda said getting off Bowser's back._

_"If you were big and heavy like me, you'd get the same result." Bowser said._

_"In the meantime, let's go catch up with Samus, she's probably heading towards the mansion." Zelda said._

_In the meantime, Samus was currently on the run from a group of S.W.A.R.M robots. Without her Power Suit she couldn't do anything against the robots. Eventually, one of the robots grabbed her leg, causing her to fall to the ground. However, she slid her other leg under the robot, breaking off it's own legs. She punched out another robot that attacked from the left. But she suddenly got blasted in the back by a laser from one of the robots. Another robot hit Samus in the face with with it's sharp metallic hand, nearly scratching her. The robot then slashed her, ripping a hole in her Zero Suit. She was soon bombarded with lasers from all the robots, bruising and injuring her very seriously to the point where she was barely concious and unable to move._

_"Target paralyzed, preparing to capture." said one of the robots._

_But before the robots could move in to capture her, Bowser arrived and knocked them out of the way. They tried firing lasers at him, but he used his shell to block the blasts, retaliating by burning them to ashes with his flame breath. Zelda arrived soon after._

_"Looks like we got to her in time, but she's in horrible shape." Zelda said._

_"Quick, we have to get to the mansion so Samus can get medical treatment, her wounds are very serious, come on." Bowser said picking up Samus in his arms and carrying her the rest of the way._

_**End of flashback.**_

* * *

"So that's why we're here to join you guys." Zelda said.

"Well, looks like Sonic's side just lost some valuable allies." Yoshi said.

"Ain't that the truth." Fox said.

"While Samus is getting medical attention from Dr Mario, we can focus now on a way to rescue our teammates." Young Link said.

"Affirmative." Lucario said.

* * *

**Later on in the conference room of the mansion...**

Mario and the other Resistance members were all gathered around a circular table discussing their plans for a prison break-in.

"Alright listen up, we have a problem on our hands, some of our fellow teammates have been captured by Sonic's forces. Thanks to Bowser's knowledge, we now know the tower has a specially built prison located beneath the lower levels underground. It's mainly used for containing the mind controlled villains, but Sonic's also using it to lock up any rebels that they happen to capture." Mario explained.

"This 3-D hologram of the prison shows that it's very hi-tech, and the entrance to it is guarded by some S.W.A.R.M robots, we'll need a way to sneak in ." Fox said examing the hologram on the holographic projector.

"But how can we get in without being spotted?" Meta Knight asked.

"Only five of us will be attempting a rescue. Blaze, Espio, Lucario,Bowser, you and I will be breaking into that prison to rescue our friends." Mario said.

"Nice, I could use some action right about now." Blaze said.

"But we'll have to do it at night, that way we can get in without any problem." Mario said.

"Precisely, night is when Sonic puts the guards on duty." Bowser said.

"Plus with Espio's ability to turn invisible, he'll be able to take out the guards without them knowing." Blaze said.

* * *

**Later that night...**

Two guards were outside the tower keeping an eye out for intruders. Suddenly one of the guards was hit in the face by an unknown force, knocking him out. The other guard was soon knocked out by the same force. The force turned out to be Espio, who was invisible.

"All clear." Espio said making himself visible again.

"That's the signal, let's move." Mario said.

With that, Mario, Bowser, Lucario, and Blaze all came out of an alley across from Smash Tower. They quietly snuck in through the main entrance of the tower. As they entered the building they began rushing towards a large elevator until Bowser halted them.

"Wait, hold on a minute." Bowser said.

"What's wrong Bowser?" Blaze asked.

"I just remembered that there are security cameras down here. If we get spotted, we're finished. But lucky for us I know how to shut them off." Bowser said.

"Really, how?" Espio asked.

"During my time here in the tower, I discovered that there were control panels on each floor of the building. They control all the security systems around here, but they require a special code to activate or deactivate them. Luckily, I know exactly what the code is." Bowser said.

"What is it?" Lucario asked.

"I can't tell you that, it's secret." Bowser replied.

"You're on our side now, remember." Blaze reminded.

"Fine, the code is X59620." Bowser said typing in the exact code on a nearby control panel.

"Security systems offline." said a computerized voice.

"Now that the security is out of the way, we've got some allies to rescue." Mario said.

Mario pressed the "Down" button on the elevator. The sooner it opened up, they all walked onto the elevator. Bowser pressed a button on the panel that said " Prison floor". The doors closed and the elevator started to go down to their exact destination.

"So, since you've learned about some of the things in the tower while you were part of registration, what does the prison look like from the inside?." Mario asked.

"Well, to tell the truth, I've never been down to the prison before, but Sonic did tell me about how it works down there. Each of the cells has a special panel that can be used to unlock or lock them." Bowser said.

"The sooner we get there, the sooner we can free our friends." Lucario said.

After several minutes, the elevator finally came to a stop. The doors opened up to reveal a hallway with several S.W.A.R.M robots that were standing guard. The moment they were spotted, the robots attacked them. But despite their superior numbers, the robots were all defeated.

"That takes care of them,now let's get to the cells." Mario said.

The renegades all began heading straight down the hall towards the entrance of the prison. Bowser busted the door open, allowing the others to get inside, while he followed behind them. They all gasped in astonishment as they looked around. There were about thousands of prison cells located from the top to the bottom on both sides of the room.

"So this what it looks like, it's enormous in here." Blaze said.

"Well, we're not gonna get any progress by standing around, let's go." Mario said.

The five rebels then navigated through the room, searching for their teammates. But suddenly they heard someone's voice.

"Mario, is that you?" asked a female voice.

Mario instantly recognized the voice the moment he heard it. It turned out to be Princess Daisy, who was locked up in a nearby prison cell which had an energy barrier covering the opening.

"Daisy, they arrested you too?" Mario asked running over to her cell.

"Yeah, they tried to make me register, but I refused, so they cuffed me and locked me up down here." Daisy said.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out." Bowser said.

"What are you talking about, I thought you were with the registration." Daisy said.

"Not anymore, I've switched sides, besides, I know how to unlock the cell. All I have to do is push the button on the panel that says "Unlock" and you're free." Bowser said.

"Hmph, why on earth would Sonic have prison cells that are easy to open and close, that's just low tech." Espio commented.

Bowser pressed the button, which opened up the cell, setting Daisy free.

"Now that you're free, you can help us rescue the others." Lucario said.

"Actually, there in cells on the left side of the room." Daisy said.

They all turned around to notice Luigi, Knuckles, Kirby and Mighty all locked in four cells right next to each other.

"We are so glad that you guys are here." Kirby said.

"Don't mention it, we're just doing what's right." Bowser said as he unlocked the cells.

"Thanks for the rescue, but we're not the only ones who needed help, there are others who are locked up as well." Luigi said.

"If that's the case, we'll free them and have them come with us back to Smash Mansion." Mario said.

They all set about releasing other prisoners from their cells. They included a dragon named Spyro, a cheetah named Hunter, a bandicoot named Crash, and a cat named Klonoa.

"Thanks for letting us out, you have no idea how long we've been down here." said Spyro.

"No problem, now let's get out of here before the Pro-reg side discovers that the security is shut off." Mario said.

"Good choice, because I'm getting tired of being in this place." said Crash. (Note: I decided to have Crash speak direct english in this story, plus he's more tough and serious as well.)

Afterwards, they headed for the exit and got back on the elevator.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Well this is weird, somethings wrong with the security systems. It's like someone had disabled them" Mega Man said while observing one of the main monitors.

"Any idea why that happened?" Link asked.

"Nope, usually our systems are always active, who would want to shut them off." Mega Man wondered.

"No one would do that unless." Falco said.

"Unless what Falco?" asked Ness.

"Unless someone had snuck in and shut them off on purpose to avoid being spotted." Falco said.

"Wait a minute, I think that's exactly what happened." Sonic suspected.

"How do you know that?" asked Shadow.

"Just picture it, the security systems aren't designed to turn themselves on and off. It can only be done by typing in a code on the control panels. Somebody must have figured out the code and used it to shut them off." Sonic said.

"I managed to get the security systems back up and running, but we've got a problem." said Tails, who came rushing in with Silver and Rouge.

"What's wrong?" Captain Falcon asked.

"There's been a breach in the underground prison. The rebels we captured are gone." Rouge said.

"WHAT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE GONE?" Sonic yelled.

"Someone let them out of their cells, I can see it all from the video camera in the prison." Lucas said watching the video monitor which showed the prison room.

"And I know exactly who it was too." Sonic said.

"It was Mario and his team. They disabled the security and broke into the prison." said Roy.

"Of course it was them, who else would allow our prisoners to escape." Sonic said.

"Should we send out some troops to catch them?" Silver asked.

"No, let's just hold off the operation until tomorrow, in the meantime, Dr Light is still working on the mini micro cameras and microphones that we can use to spy on them."

* * *

**The Next Day...**

"That was quite a job well done last night, and we got more allies on our team." Charizard said.

"I am so lucky to be free from that prison." said Klonoa.

"So Samus, how are you feeling?" asked Yoshi.

"I feel much better, all thanks to Dr Mario giving me medical treatment. It's almost as if I feel like a new person." Samus replied.

"At least we got out of there without any trouble." Lucario said.

"All that matters now is winning this war, and we're gonna make sure that happens." Fox said.

"I think I could get use to being in this mansion for awhile during this war, what do you think Hunter!" Spyro said.

"I agree with you pal." Hunter replied.

"Me too." Crash agreed.

"The fact of all this is now that we know about the prison, anytime someone gets captured and locked up, we can free them." Mario said.

"It's possible that Sonic might have became aware of what happened, he'll be on the offensive even more than before." Mewtwo said.

"I'm pretty sure that things might not be as easy as they look." Peach said.

"We have to keep our guard up, we can't let the registration forces take away our freedom." Meta Knight said.

"From now on, when any of us are sent out to be on lookout duty, make sure it's somewhere we won't get spotted at." Squirtle said.

"That's not possible, Sonic's working around the clock to keep an eye out, we'd be done for if any of his forces were able to ambush us, or worse he might send more mind controlled villains out to get us." Yoshi said.

"Especially villains like Ridley, he's too dangerous to be out in the open." Samus said.

"Let's not forget that Ridley's Space Pirate troops are also included in this." Fox said.

"Those S.W.A.R.M agents may be tough, but the robots present a bigger problem. They're incredibly brutal, mostly in groups." Zelda said.

"As long as this war keeps on taking place, we won't rest until we've achieved victory." Bowser said.

* * *

**Well, here's the third chapter.**

**It took me a long time to make it.**

**And if you noticed that Samus, Bowser and Zelda switched sides, it was because that they didn't really tolerate Sonic's idea of using sinister and dangerous villains to capture Mario and his group. And it was because they believed that Sonic had lost his mind for doing so.**

**Also I decided to include guest appearances by Krystal, Princess Daisy, Spyro, Hunter, Crash Bandicoot and Klonoa. Since like I said before in the beginning that I would have non-smash brother characters guest star in this story. Plus, I have everything planned out for a huge final battle at the end.**

**I'm gonna try and make up to fourteen chapters if I have enough time to do so.**

**But in the meantime I've got other stories to update and more new stories to make, so I won't be able to update any new chapters right away. But I promise I will have this story when I get the chance**


	4. Chapter 4

**Drastic Measures**

"So far the odds of us winning this war are now a million to one." Yoshi said.

" Don't worry about it, as long as we stay alert, things will change." Bowser said.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Trust me I'm very sure about this."

"What if there's a possible chance that Sonic and his team might somehow find out what we're up to?"

"That's not possible, how could they do that?" Samus asked.

"She does make a great point, in order for them to find out our plans, they'd probably use some kind of spying device."

Outside the mansion, Roy and Link were currently up on the roof of the mansion, examing the satellite dish stationed in the center.

"Once we attach the mini microphone and micro camera device to this satellite dish, we'll be able to listen in on whatever the resistance might be planning." said Link.

"Great choice." said Roy.

When the items were put in place, Link then contacted Sonic on his communicator.

"Sonic, this is Link, do you read?"

"I hear you, are the devices set up like we planned?" asked Sonic.

"Affirmative."

"Good work, return to the tower immediately."

"Understood, Link out."

* * *

**Meanwhile underground...**

"If my calculations are correct, the chances of either side winning this war are ambigous." said R.O.B

"As far as I'm concerned, Sonic's going through some major operations to keep things on track." Snake said.

"I hope he's keeping those villains under control, because I would hate for one of them to attack us."

"They can't do that since they don't know anything about our secret base, therefore they won't find us."

"Judging from the monitor in the top floor of Smash Tower, it appears that Sonic is having a conversation with President Bowman and some random brown haired woman wearing a some sort of dark green suit,"

"She looks like she's the leader of those S.W.A.R.M agents, because there are some standing right next to her,"

"If she is the leader, then she means business,"

* * *

**Currently in Smash Tower...**

"So Sonic, I trust that things are going well according to plan?" Asked the president.

"No sweat President Bowman, everything is in ship shape as of today." Sonic replied.

"Sure it is, like I believe those words coming from the mouth of some cocky hedgehog who let some prisoners escape last night." said the woman who was standing next to the president.

Sonic simply just sighed in annoyance before replying.

"For the last time Laura, I told you that I didn't let them escape, Mario and his teammates let them out. I just wasn't aware of it until then."

"Yeah, I hear that alot, and it's Ms. Zanton to you, in case you've forgotten."

"Whatever you say, Laura Zanton, or as you prefer it, Ms. Zanton."

"Don't get smart with me, just because I'm letting you use my troops and robots, it doesn't mean you act all kind and friendly with me."

"Who said I was acting, maybe I was just pretending, or did you have trouble understanding that directly."

"It looks like I'm gonna have to stay here in the tower, to make sure you get things done."

"I think I can handle this on my own, I don't need someone watching over me like I'm a little kid, because I'm not. And don't think I've completely changed my mind about the law, because I'm still the same carefree hedgehog I was before this registration law came along, I just chose to support registration because it was the right thing to do."

"Sorry, but that won't do, I'm gonna stay in this tower to watch you and your group whether you like it or not."

"Mr. President, are you seriously gonna let her stay here?"

"Well Sonic, she's very serious about this, and as the President of Smash City, I must permit it, also she's the head commander of S.W.A.R.M, so she has official authorization to be here on her own terms."

"Too bad hedgehog."

"Hmph, fine, I guess I'll just have to deal with it. But it's gonna be really hard to for me to get used to being around you for 24 hours."

"So what, learn to deal with it."

"Stuck up diva." Sonic muttered while crossing his arms.

"I heard that."

* * *

**Later in Smash City Mall...**

Mario,Fox, Luigi, Marth and Yoshi were currently on patrol in the food court, keeping an eye out for any registration forces that might be somewhere in the mall. To avoid detection, each of the smashers were wearing disguises to keep from being recognized.

Mario and Luigi were wearing trench coats, baseball caps, and fake beards.

Fox used a solid hologram projector to disguise himself as a normal human being.

Marth was wearing a large dark cloak, which kept his face concealed.

Yoshi was wearing a fake mustache, a pair of yellow laced sneakers, a pair of blue jeans, a western hat and a blue long sleeved t-shirt along with some white gloves.

"Mario are you sure these diguises will work, what if someone knows it's us?" Marth asked.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure that no one will know it's really us. People won't recognize me as long as I'm wearing this fake beard." Mario said.

As they navigated through the mall, they looked around in all directions, checking for any sightings of registered smashers that might be after them.

"This is Bowser, come in, do you read me?" said Bowser over Yoshi's communicator.

"Loud and clear, what's going on?"

"You've got company on the way, Charizard just spotted some of Sonic's lackeys on the monitor, they're in the South side of the mall and are heading towards you as we speak."

"Not to worry Bowser, we'll be ready if they find us."

"You better hope so, because they are coming for you and fast, Bowser out."

"Got it, Yoshi out."

"What's wrong?" asked Marth.

"Bowser just contacted me, he said there are some registration forces in the South side of the mall, they're on their way towards us."

"We gotta stay sharp, as long we have these disguises, they won't know it's us." Mario said.

"That's where you're wrong!"

Mario and his teammates were soon confronted by Sonic and his crew, consisting of Link, Pit, Falco, and Wario, along with some S.W.A.R.M soldiers and robots that had them surrounded.

"You thought you could fool us with some cheap disguises, that's the oldest trick in the book." Sonic said.

"Is that the best line you can come up with, it sounds childish."

"Not as childish as that fake beard you're wearing along with that trenchcoat and baseball cap."

"You just won't give up until you capture us all, will you Sonic?"

"Correct."

"Too bad, because you're out of luck, Fox, use the flash bombs."

"Roger that, so long losers!" said Fox.

Fox then turned off the hologram projector that he used to disguise himself, pulled out two flash bombs and threw them on the ground. The bombs released a bright light which blinded everyone within its range. The moment the light faded away, the Resistance members were gone. All that was left in their place was their disguises laying on the floor.

"They escaped again." Pit said.

There they go, up ahead." Falco said.

"After them."

Sonic and the other registration members gave chase, along with the agents and the robots following behind him.

Mario and his crew were running as fast as they could, trying the best they could to escape from their enemies. Fox managed to jump out of the way of an oncoming boomerang from Link while Yoshi had dodged a laser from a robot. The laser ended up nearly hitting an innocent man, instead it hit a nearby cellphone case stand.

"Hey watch it with those lasers, this is a mall, not a battlefield, an innocent person almost got hurt." Yoshi scolded.

"I see the exit, we're almost there." Luigi said.

They eventually made it outside to the parking lot. Suddenly, Luigi was rammed from behind by Link. Luigi responded by kicking Link in the stomach. Sonic and the other registration members all caught up and began attacking Mario and the others rebels in his group. The S.W.A.R.M soldier and robots followed soon after, attacking the resistance, only to be taken down single-handedly by Marth.

"You guys sure do pack a punch." said Pit who was swordfighting with Marth.

"We only fight for what's right, you do not." Marth countered.

Fox was busy fighting with Falco. The two former friends exchange blows one after another, with Fox punching Falco in the face while Falco kicked Fox in the chest, nearly knocking him off balance. Falco then tried to punch him, but he ducked out of the way and countered with sweep kick. They then grappled with each other, but neither opponent could overpower the other.

"I trusted you Fox, I respected you until you betrayed me." Falco accused.

"As if you're the one to talk about betrayal you traitor." Fox countered.

Yoshi had full advantage in his fight with Wario. Although Wario was more bigger and stronger, Yoshi was more faster and agile, using his speed in combination with his fighting capability. Each time Wario tried to hit him, the green dino would always dodge every attack and counter with punches, kicks and headbutts.

"Sheesh Wario, who taught you how to fight, a circus clown!" Yoshi taunted.

"You just got in a few lucky shots, but you won't be able to dodge forever." Wario said.

"Yeah yeah, blah blah blah, are you finished with all those useless threats."

"You are really driving my patience."

Meanwhile, Mario was battling Sonic. The two rivals fought with intense aggression, trying to best one another in combat. Sonic tried to attack Mario with a diving kick, but the plumber caught his foot, swung him around and tossed him to the ground. Sonic quickly recovered and attempted to hit Mario with a spin dash, but Mario used his hands to block him. The force of the attack was enough to push Mario back a few inches, until Mario was able to throw Sonic in the air and punch him away like a volley ball. Sonic regained his normal stature, charged towards Mario at full speed and rammed straight into him, tackling him across the parking lot, out into the street and into the city, not knowing that this was taking them away from the others who were still fighting.

But neither of them cared, as they were both dead set on defeating each other. Mario eventually gained enough strength to place his feet down on the ground, stopping Sonic from running any further. He then threw Sonic over his head into the air, but the blue hedgehog landed on his feet and kicked him in the back. Mario retaliated by punching him in the face. They continued fighting throughout the city for hours and hours until they became exhausted.

"You got lucky this time Mario, but next time will be different." Sonic said.

"Don't bet on it." Mario said.

"Team, this is Sonic, return to the tower for more operations."

Sonic then headed off for Smash Tower.

"Mario to teammates, get back to the mansion now.

* * *

**Back at the mansion...**

"Another day, another battle, this war is getting more fierce by the minute." Charizard said.

"I agree with Charizard, especially during the chase in the mall, some civilian almost got killed by a robot's laser." Yoshi said.

"What, that's insane." Spyro said.

"I know, they must have been crazy for trying to capture us inside a shopping mall." Luigi said.

"Trying to capture us is one thing, but innocent civilians getting caught in the crossfire, that's uncalled for." Samus said.

"However, Sonic and his crew cared more about arresting us rather than what almost happened to that civilian." Mario said.

"Even though Sonic is into enforcing this law, he does care about the safety of the people. But that doesn't change the fact that he's gotten way out of line."

"Exactly Samus, but the main focus of this matter is winning this war, and we won't rest until we succeed."

"I agree with you 100% Mario,no doubt about that."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"That was by far the most embarrassing experience in my entire life." said Sonic.

"Besides the fact that you failed to capture Mario and his team like you had planned. Things would have been easier if you hadn't waited until the last minute." said Laura.

"Don't start with me Zanton, I've had enough problems to deal with already while fighting Mario."

"Like your anger for example, you were practically determined to take down Mario no matter what the cost. You two were fighting all throughout the city while your teams were still fighting in the mall parking lot."

"Okay, so I may have let my temper take control of me during the battle. But it's like everytime I see Mario, my anger rises to the point where I wanna do more than arrest him, I wanna wipe him off the face of the earth."

"Let's just hope that you and your pals do more better the next time you go up against Mario's team. And next time keep your anger under control."

"Don't go there, I know what I'm doing. And one more thing, when I want your opinion on something, I'll ask for it, don't just give it out. Also, some of us would appreciate it if you stop being so critical and start showing us some respect for a change."

"Watch it hedgehog, I've still got my eye on you."

Afterwards she walked off to observe some of the monitors. Suddenly Mega Man walked up to Sonic.

"I swear, she can be a real pain sometimes." Mega Man said.

"Believe me, I've got plenty of problems just from talking to her Mega Man."

* * *

**Chapter 4 is here at last.**

**But don't worry, I'll be working on more chapters when I get the chance.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Later everybody.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Complications**

Sonic, Link, Pit and Pikachu were all out patrolling the city in search of any rebellions that might be somewhere nearby. They had some S.W.A.R.M troops with them to monitor the area in order to keep things in order.

"No rebels just yet, but they should be out and about at some point in time." Sonic said.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Pikachu.

"Yes I'm sure about that."

But little did they know that they were being watched from above by Samus, Yoshi, Charizard and Young Link, who were up on top of a building.

"Hmph, registration forces, they make me sick." said Young Link.

"This is so ridiculous, if Congress hadn't passed this law in first place, we'd all still be living peacefully in Smash Mansion just like always." said Yoshi.

"Well as long as we keep quiet, they won't know we're up here." said Charizard.

"Those goons are not gonna get us so easily." said Samus.

"Samus to base, we just spotted some registration forces down below us."

"Any S.W.A.R.M troops with them?" asked Fox on the communicator.

"Only a few of them."

"Return to the mansion quickly, but don't let them see you or they'll try to capture you."

"Understood, Samus out."

"Who was it?" asked Young Link.

"It was Fox, he said we have to return to Smash Mansion. But we can't be seen or else we're finished."

"We'll have to travel across the rooftops, because I can't fly in the air without the risk of being spotted." said Charizard.

"There are plenty of shorter buildings close enough for us to jump across to, but we need to be extra quiet and extra careful so that we don't draw attention to ourselves." said Yoshi.

Taking precaution, the four resistance members proceeded to jump across to the next building. Yoshi jumped over first, Samus jumped next, and pretty soon Charizard jumped across , using his wings to propel him further. Young Link took a few steps back and rushed forward at full speed. Within seconds, he jumped over to the other building with his teammates.

They continued to jump across the buildings one after another until they were forced to come to a stop at the end. Thinking quickly, Charizard had everyone climb onto his back. Afterwards he used his wings to slowly descend down into a nearby alley where they wouldn't be sighted.

"That was really close, now let's get back to the mansion before those losers find us."

As they navigated quietly through the alley, Young Link accidently knocked over some garbage cans, creating a loud noise.

"Shh, be quiet or you'll get us caught." shushed Charizard.

"Sorry." Young Link apologized.

"I don't think we'll be able to avoid detection, because we've got company." said Yoshi.

The four rebellions found themselves surrounded by S.W.A.R.M troops, along with Sonic and his teammates standing in front of the soldiers.

"When are you nutcases gonna realize that you won't capture us so easily." said Samus.

"Easy to say for someone who use to be on our side." said Pit.

"She had a reason for switching sides, you guys must be insane trying to use brainwashed villains to do your dirty work." accused Charizard.

"Save the small talk for prison, because that's where you're all going, along with Mario and the others." said Sonic.

"We're not going anywhere without a fight." said Young Link.

"Who cares, we've got you cut off from escape, now we're gonna bring you in."

"That ain't gonna happen on my watch." said an unknown voice from above.

Suddenly, a mysterious being in an armored suit dropped down from the top of a building and landed in front of the rebellions, facing the registration group. The person's armor looked alien like in appearance, which it was. Sonic and his team were confused as to who he was or where he came from.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Pit.

"The name is Rundas, and I'm not about to let you capture these rebels right here." said the person.

"Save it, you're going along with them, and that's that." said Sonic.

"Just try and get me, you won't even get lucky."

"S.W.A.R.M troops, take him down."

The soldiers soon opened fired on Rundas, but they were unable to harm him as his armor reflected the bullets."

"My turn."

Within minutes, Rundas began taking down the troops one by one without any trouble. Yoshi and his teammates sooned joined in on the action, beating down the troops until they were all out cold.

Without saying a word, Sonic and his team retreated back to the tower, with the soldiers following after they regained conciousness.

"Thanks for the help Rundas." said Samus.

"No problem."

"You know him Samus?" asked Yoshi.

"Yeah, we worked together before in space."

"Nice, we could use you on our side." said Charizard.

"But what I want to know is, how did you come back to life?" asked Samus.

"The Galactic Federation salvaged my body and took me back to the headquarters. They worked around the clock to revive me. Once I was healed, they repaired my armor and gave me some augmentations to my weapons. Now that I was fully restored, the first thing that came to my mind was seeing you again."

"So I take it that you're opposed to registration like we are?"

"Of course I am. Ever since I came here I've been trying to locate this mansion I heard about."

"You mean Smash Mansion, we can take you there. We were on our way back to the mansion until those goons cornered us." said Charizard.

"I just hope we don't run into anymore of them along the way."

* * *

**Later at the mansion...**

"Well, we got another one on our side. The odds are starting to become even." said Bowser.

"I agree on that." said Spyro.

"You look unique Rundas, I like the armor." said Squirtle.

"Thanks." he replied.

"By the way Rundas, if you're here, then that means Ghor and Gandrayda are here too." said Samus.

"Nope, the Galactic Federation wasn't able to find their bodies, I'm the only one."

"Oh, that's too bad."

"But there's a possible chance that things might get worse, I can sense it." said Mewtwo.

"He has a point, I can feel it as well." said Lucario.

"I've got the slightest feeling that something bad is about to happen, but I have no idea what it is." said Luigi.

"Whatever it is, I hope it doesn't happen too soon." said Peach.

"I sense something coming this way." said Mewtwo.

"Uh oh, we got a problem, look on the monitor." said Zelda.

The others all examined the monitor, and too their surprise, they saw up to 60 red dots on the screen that were heading straight towards their location.

"What the heck, why would they send that many troops after us, that's insane!" said Bowser.

"Get ready, here they come." said Mario.

Pretty soon, a large group of S.W.A.R.M robots came busting in through the wall of the mansion and began their attack. The Resistance wasted no time in fighting back, trying with all their might to defeat the robots. As they battled, parts of the mansion were being wrecked in the process.

"How does it feel to lose your heads!" taunted Young Link who decapitated three robots by tossing his boomerang at their heads. Another robot was about to attack him from behind, but he was aware of it and quickly did a backwards sword slash, cutting off its legs before jumping in the air and plunging his sword into the robots chest, tearing out its circuits.

Bowser and Charizard were fighting off robots that had them cornered in the workout room of the mansion. Bowser hit two of them with a 25 pound barbell, using it like a baseball bat while Charizard used his strength to tear a robot in half.

"This is nuts, Sonic's gone way too far this time." said Bowser.

"I agree on that." said Charizard.

Charizard was soon jumped by five robots, which forced him to the floor. More robots began to pile on top of him, only to be burned to ashes by Bowser's flamebreath.

"Anyone up for a game of baseball, I have a bat, you can be the balls." said Bowser swinging the barbell at five robots that surrounded him.

Meanwhile, Mario and the other Resistance members were currently brawling with some robots in the kitchen and dining room. Fox and Lucario were busy knocking out every robot that came near them.

Suddenly, Fox heard Krystal screaming in terror. He looked in her direction to find her cornered against the wall by five robots who were attempting to capture her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU HEARTLESS MACHINES." Fox yelled.

He was just about to run towards them until Spyro flew over him.

"Don't worry, I'll save her." said Spyro.

Spyro zoomed down at the robots, charging at them with his sharp horns, knocking them away with great force.

"I may be a quadrupedal dragon, but I can fight one way or another."

Six robots tried to hit Yoshi with their laser, but he jumped out of the way, instead the lasers ended up hitting the walls, striking the support beams that kept the mansion standing. The entire mansion started to shake and crumble, parts of the ceiling were starting to crack and fall as a result.

"Oh no, the mansion is gonna fall, we gotta get out of here." said Samus.

The Resistance headed straight out the door along with Dr. Mario, only to be confronted by the 30 remaining robots that were blocking their way.

"I've got an idea, Charizard, Lucario, Mewtwo, you remember the special we had planned, right?" asked Bowser.

"Yeah, we do." said Mewtwo.

"Now's our chance to give it a shot." said Charizard.

"Stand back everyone." said Lucario.

The others stood off to the side as Bowser, Charizard, Lucario and Mewtwo all stood opposite of one another, forming a cross formation. Bowser started things off by breathing his flamebreath into the air, followed by Charizard using his Flamethrower to meet it in midair. Mewtwo soon charged up and shot a massive Shadow Ball in between the fire, followed by Lucario shooting a fully charged Aura Sphere soon after, mixing the energy together with the fire. The energy ball began to get bigger as the fire ignited it. It began glowing with fire and energy illuminating from it. Lucario soon jumped into the air and kicked the ball at the robots. The ball exploded on impact, completely obliterating the robots.

"That was awesome, what was that?" asked Yoshi.

"It's something that we like to call, the "Mega Bomb, we've been planning it for weeks." said Charizard.

They all soon watched as the mansion collapsed into rubble.

"Well this is just great, thanks to those stupid robots, we lost the mansion." said Kirby.

"That's not all, without a place to live in, we're completely exposed to being captured." said Peach.

"Why can't we just rebuild the mansion!" suggested Daisy.

"Do we look like construction workers or something, no we don't. There's no way we can rebuild this whole place." said Squirtle.

"So what are we gonna do now?" asked Klonoa.

"We'll have to try and find a new base." said Mario.

"It won't be easy, but we gotta do it at some point before we get caught by the registration forces." said Luigi.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the tower...**

"Well, looks like the rebels have nowhere to hide this time." said Laura.

"Are you crazy Zanton, I would never authorize brutal force just to capture them, not to mention destroying the mansion." said Sonic angrily.

"Oh stop complaining, at least this makes them easier to capture."

"Of course, because you're all about lethal and brutal force when it comes to conflict. You know, since you're always critical and whatnot."

"Unlike you and your stupid capture plans, mine are more efficient and well organized than yours. It just comes to show that you need to be more prepared and take initiative."

"Take initiative, who are you to tell me how to take initiative, you got a lot of nerve saying things like that, for someone who's takes things too seriously."

"Well excuse me for actually doing something right in this war."

"Geez, you know things were a lot better here in the tower before you came along. I had everything under control, it was all ship shape until you twisted things up."

"Actually, my time here is done already, I was just sticking around here a little longer to watch you suffer, and I see that's been accomplished.

"You just live to torment me don't you?"

"Sort of. Anyway, I must be going now, so long hedgehog."

And with that, she left.

"Thank god she's finally gone. Now we can get back to business."

"Boy, I'm so glad that's over." said Falco.

"I agree with you Falco."said Wario.

"So now what Sonic, should we go after the Resistance?" asked a yellow hedgehog.

"Not this time Conor, we should prepare for a more better capture plan."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure just yet, but we will strike when we get the chance."

"I sure hope so, because I've been wanting some action all day."

"You'll get it soon enough."

* * *

**Later on...**

After searching for hours to find a new base, the Resistance eventually found refuge in a large old abandoned warehouse which was located near a boat loading dock. They managed with great teamwork to turn the inside of the building into a base of operations with plenty of the technological parts that they salvaged out of the rubble from the mansion after it was destroyed during the robot attack.

"This place may not be as well built and fancy looking as Smash Mansion, but at least it'll provide us with plenty of shelter. On top of all that, it also has two extra floors at the top where we can put in a medical room for Dr. Mario to use on one floor while the highest floor can be used as a secondary control room. Lastly, this warehouse also has a secret underground area which is big enough for us to set up a conference room, mission briefing center and storage room." explained Fox.

"Sounds good to me." said Samus.

"Now that we've got a new base of operations, we can focus back on winning this war." said Crash.

"Exactly, but what should we do first?" asked Peach.

"To get things started up, we should be operating and observing the monitors and the main screen, so that we'll be more aware of what goes on in the city." said Mario.

"Plus we should keep a close eye out just incase we run into any registration troops if any of us are on lookout in the city." said Bowser.

"Or worse, we might cross paths with some of those mind controlled villains if Sonic chooses to send any of them after us." said Vector.

"That last I want is to come face to face with one of those psychopaths, that would be just dangerous." said Young Link.

* * *

**Several minutes later at the tower...**

"Any idea where Mario's team relocated to Mega Man?" asked Sonic.

"Still nothing Sonic, I can't get a lock on where they are, it's like there undetectable." said Mega Man who was sitting in a chair up front at one of the monitors while Sonic stood next to him.

"That's strange, where could they be?"

"I don't know, but I think that there still somewhere around the city. I have no clue where exactly, but I just know that we'll find there new headquarters at some point, if I could just get a signal."

"Not to worry, you'll get it one way or another no matter what."

"Wait a minute, something just came up on the monitor, I think some of the rebels are out and about."

"Zoom in, I wanna see who they are."

Mega Man pressed a button on the control panel that made the screen zoom in on it's exact viewing point. They soon got a glimpse of Mario, Yoshi, Marth and Bowser in the city, beating up a group of criminals who were attempting to rob a jewelry store, tying them up soon after.

"Looks like my score with that plumber is about to be settled this time."

"I see."

"And Conor, you're gonna get some action today."

"Awesome." said Conor.

"This time, things are gonna be different."

* * *

**Meanwhile underground...**

"It seems that the Resistance has found a new place to stay in, a rather horribly built place at that." said R.O.B.

"It's an old warehouse, what did you expect it to be, a Chrysler building." said Snake.

"If it weren't for this war, none of this would be happening."

"Wait a minute, it's looks like there's a big battle going on in front of the jewelry store." said Snake.

They both observed the main screen which monitored the entire city from a satellite. They noticed Mario and three of his Resistance members fighting against Sonic, Conor, Link and King Dedede

"What's going on here?" asked Master Hand who appeared behind them.

"Sonic and Mario's teams are duking it out with each other again." said Snake as he watched Bowser get punched in the face by Conor, who in response was kicked from behind by Marth.

"Why did this war have to happen at all, it's just not right."

"It's all because many of them chose to register, while the rest of them refused to do so. That's what started this war in the first place."

"I'm just surprised that you two remained neutral." said Master Hand.

"Not just us, Donkey Kong declared neutrality way before we did, he even left the city to return back to the jungle."

"It's looks like there getting more serious by the minute, they're all fighting with intense aggression, especially Mario and Sonic. Those two are going at each other like crazy." said R.O.B

"I think the fight has come to an end, the teams are going their separate ways."

"Don't worry, they'll be back eventually, I know they will."

* * *

**Later back at the warehouse...**

"That was a tough battle but we got through it without any problems." said Mario.

"Speaking of tough, you and Sonic were fighting like mad." said Bowser.

"You two were practically ripping into each other like there was no tomorrow." said Yoshi.

"Ha ha very funny, can we just drop it already."

"Take it easy Mario, I was just being specific."

"Hey Mario, can I talk to you in private?" asked Fox.

"Sure, let's go down to the conference room." said Mario.

The two rebellions headed down through a trapdoor in the floor and walked into their newly built conference room.

"What is it you want to talk to about?"

"Well, for the past 24 hours, I've been trying to figure out how Sonic and his team were able to find out our location in the mall the other day, and then it dawned on me, while salvaging through the remains of the mansion, I found these two devices next to our satellite after I salvaged it.

Fox soon pulled out a mini microphone and micro camera device out of his pocket and showed them to Mario.

"Wait a minute, I know how they found out about our plans. They somehow attached these devices to our satellite dish and used them to spy on us."

"Right Mario, they were watching us the whole time. They knew our every move."

"Get everyone down here now, we have a meeting to do."

"I'm on it."

Later on, the entire team was gathered down in the conference room. They were all seated around the table.

"Okay, let's get started, Fox and I have just recently discovered that Sonic's forces were spying on us the whole time we were in the mansion. These two devices were attached to the satellite dish so that our rivals could figure out our plans for theb war." explained Mario as he put the devices in the middle of the table for everyone to see.

"What are those?" asked Peach.

"A mini microphone and a micro camera, these are what they used to keep an eye on us." said Fox.

"What's the big deal about them, there useless now." said Bowser.

"We know, this is merely just evidence of how they use their techonology."

"This just comes to show that they'll stop at nothing to bring us to justice." said Lucario.

"Which won't happen as long as we stay up ahead of them." said Rundas.

"What are we supposed to do now?" asked Mighty.

"There's nothing to worry about since the registration forces have no idea where we relocated to after the mansion was demolished." said Samus.

"It might not be easy to explain, but I have a theory as to how they even put those devices on the dish." said Vector.

"What is it Vector?" asked Charizard.

"Somehow, Sonic may have had some scientists create the devices and then had some of his teammates sneak onto the roof and place them on the satellite. And for half of this week, they've been listening to our plans, that's how they found out about us."

"Maybe we could modify them and use them to spy on the Registration forces." suggested Spyro.

"No, that wouldn't be possible. Smash Tower is 50 stories tall, you'd have to use a jet pack to get up there. Plus, there are windows on every floor, so you could easily get spotted." said Yoshi.

"I have a feeling that things might not turn out right." said Mewtwo.

"We have keep our guard up, no matter what happens, we won't let Sonic win." said Mario.

* * *

**Later at night...**

Lucario was out on lookout at nighttime, keeping watch for any enemies that might be near his location. Mario sent him and Samus out on late night patrol. Lucario was stationed near an alley while Samus was stationed in Smash City park.

"Samus, any sign of our enemies in your location?" asked Lucario on his communicator.

"Not yet, at least not at the moment that is." replied Samus.

"Keep your eyes open, you'll never know when they might strike."

"Affirmative, Samus out."

"Lucario out."

Meanwhile, Samus was surveying the park, making sure to call for back up incase things got rough. So far, everything was safe and sound.

"I never thought I'd be on lookout in the park at night, it's quiet, but a little too quiet." said Samus to herself.

But she soon had to jump out of the way as an orb of green energy came at her from behind. Samus turned around to find herself face to face with a being who wearing a green alien-like armored suit, with an energy scythe bared out of his right arm. It didn't take long for Samus to instantly recognize him.

"Well, it's been a long time since I've seen you, Weavel. I take it that you're working for registration?"

"You are under arrest." said Weavel in a brainwashed tone.

"_Sonic must have brainwashed him with a mind control chip. I gotta stop him at once, but I'll have to do it quickly, without my Power Suit, I can't do that much damage to him. I just have to use my agilty and speed to outmaneuver him."_ thought Samus.

Weavel charged forward at her, slashing his scythe at her. But the agile bounty huntress ducked out of the way of the oncoming weapon and countered with a sweep kick. Weavel recovered and tried shooting three energy orbs at Samus, who leaned backwards, letting the blasts go pass her. She looked back up to spot Weavel heading straight at her with his scythe lunged out forward. She jumped over him, kicking him in the back of the head. Weavel continued trying to attack Samus, slashing his scythe and shooting energy orbs at her repeatedly. But the more faster Samus dodged them all while countering each time with physical attacks such as punches and kicks.

Lucario in the meantime was still keeping watch in the city. Wondering what Samus was up to, he contacted her on his communicator.

"Samus, what's the status in the park?"

"I got a problem on my hands. One of Sonic's goons found me and I'm having a hard time defeating him without my Power Suit, I could use some help." replied Samus.

"I'm on my way, just keep fighting."

But just as Lucario began heading off towards the park, he was suddenly punched in the face, which knocked him back slightly. He recovered from the blow to find himself confronted by Conor the Hedgehog. The pokemon glared at Conor with intense hatred.

"The only place you're going to is a prison cell." said Conor.

"You've got a lot of nerve ambushing me like that."

"Can the small talk, I'm gonna bring you in."

Conor rushed forward, attempting to punch Lucario. But the pokemon teleported behind him and struck him in the head with a punch. Conor retaliated with a kick to the chest, following up with a powerful punch to the stomach. Lucario nearly doubled over in pain, but he kept his balance and responded by firing an Aura Sphere. Conor tried to dodge it, but he wasn't fast enough and was hit by the blast. He quickly recovered and tried to punch Lucario, but he caught his fist and tossed him over his head at a group of garbage cans.

"Have you had enough yet!"

"I don't think so."

Conor charged at him, attacking with full throttle, bombarding Lucario with punches and kicks. Lucario tried to counter with his own attacks, but the hedgehog was too much for him. Lucario came close to being defeated until he managed to turn the tide of battle as he engulfed himself in aura,which made him stronger. He began overpowering Conor with reckless abandon, eventually managing to knock him out with a powerful kick.

"Next time you'll think twice before attacking me again."

Afterwards he rushed off for the park to help Samus.

Samus was still busy fighting with Weavel. However, she was heavily exhausted to the point where she couldn't fight any longer. She was soon struck in the face by a punch, which knocked her to the ground. She was so tired out that she couldn't get back up. She soon saw Weavel lift his energy scythe above his head, attempting to strike her.

"Now I can finish you off." said Weavel as he prepared to attack.

But he got blasted by an Aura Sphere from Lucario, which knocked him out in an instant.

"Samus, are you alright?" asked Lucario as he helped her up.

"Yeah, what took you so long, this freak almost killed me."

"I got attacked along the way, but I handled it."

"Good, now let's get back to base."

"Right."

* * *

**Later at the tower...**

"This is stupid, I almost defeated that Pokemon, but he somehow got the best of me." said Conor in frustration.

"Calm down, at least you gave it your best shot, you'll do better next time." said Sonic.

"Shoot, still no information on the whereabout of their new base." said Mega Man as he typed on the control panel of the monitor.

"I hope we find it eventually, the search is tiring." said Falco.

"Well, while that's going on, we need to think of a better way to get them when they least expect it. "

"Hey Sonic, how about we try a sneak attack?" suggested Roy.

"No, that would be too easy, we'll need to try a more direct approach."

"Then what could we do?"

"I don't know yet, but I'm positive that we'll get them one way or another."

"Do you have some sort of secret plan in store Sonic?" asked Silver.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"What are you planning?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"It's classified, which means it's my business, not yours."

"We're both apart of registration, so technically, it's also my business as well as everyone else's."

"In case you've forgotten Silver, I am the leader of this group, Falco and Mega Man are my second and third-in-command.

"So this secret plan, it's their business too!"

"No, it's my business entirely."

"Oh, I see."

"But for right now, let's just drop this subject and get back to our operations."

"I suppose I can comply with that."

"Good, I'm glad that we understand each other."

* * *

**That's the fifth chapter.**

**If you readers are wondering what Sonic's secret plan is, that's too bad, because I can't tell you. **

**From now on, I'm gonna keep every reader guessing on what happens in each chapter I make.**

**Anyways, I hope you like it. It took me weeks to complete this chapter.**

**Later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Preparations**

**Part 1**

"Fox, what's the status on the city?" asked Mario.

"Uh oh, it looks like we may have to be careful if any of us go out in the open, there are S.W.A.R.M troops,robots and mind controlled Space Pirates patrolling around the city. Not only that, but some of Sonic's teammates are out with them." Fox explained.

"I don't believe it, it's like there on a night shift." said Luigi.

"What are we suppose to do now, with those guys everywhere, it'll be more harder to avoid being captured." said Samus.

"And with those Space Pirates and robots, it may even be impossible." said Yoshi.

"Let's not worry, I'm positive that maybe we'll be safe as long as we stay prepared." said Young Link.

"Somehow I highly doubt it." said Lucario.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Smash Tower...**

"Now that we have our forces out on patrol, it'll be quite easy for us to capture some rebellions." said Sonic.

"Not if we don't have any information on where they're located." said Falco.

"Forget about that, it's a waste of time."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, don't worry about it."

"Sonic this is Silver, I've currently got visual of Marth out near a workshop on lookout, any suggestions?" asked Silver over the communicator.

"Stay where you're at, let the Space Pirates get him, they're more closer to his location." said Sonic.

"Got it, Silver out."

"So what's this secret plan you've got in store?" asked Conor.

"Sorry, can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"It's classified information."

"You know you've been acting real secretive for the past several hours, I think there's something you're not telling me."

"No there isn't Conor, I'm not hiding anything so don't even assume it."

"Whatever this secret plan is, I hope you tell us sooner or later."

"I'll tell what it is when I'm ready, but not right now."

"Sonic you better come look at the screen, we've got a problem." said Mega Man.

Sonic walked over to the main screen and looked at what was happening. He looked on with surprise as he noticed an unknown blue haired woman knocking out all the Space Pirates that had Marth surrounded.

"Who is that woman?"

"I have no idea."

"Whoever she is, obviously she doesn't support registration either." said Captain Falcon.

"That's another capture attempt that failed, they escaped." said Falco.

"Forget them, we'll get them another time."

"For your sake Sonic, I hope so." said Conor.

* * *

**Later with the Resistance...**

"Once again we've gotten another rebellion on our team, things just keep getting more better." said Yoshi.

"By the way, who are you?" asked Peach.

"My name is Shiida." said the blue haired woman.

"How do you and Marth know each other?" asked Samus.

"Actually, we're married." said Marth.

"You mean she's your wife?"

"Yes."

"No offense Marth, but I don't think having your wife here in the middle of a war is such a good idea." said Mario.

"Just because I'm his wife doesn't mean I don't know how to defend myself in battle." said Shiida defensively.

"That's not what I meant, I'm just saying that this war is a very serious one. Those registration forces can't be taken lightly, if you let your guard down, they'll capture you within seconds."

"You don't have to worry about me, I'll be fully prepared for action."

"Good to hear that."

"What the heck, something's going on in the city." said Fox as he examined the screen. The others all looked on the screen to notice a being covered in fire was terrorizing the city, burning everything within sight, blowing up cars and blowing holes in glass windows.

"Who is that?" asked Charizard.

"Looks like some maniac if you ask me."

"Wait a minute, I know who that is, that's Hyperfire." said Yoshi.

"Who?" asked Young Link.

"Hyperfire, I read about him on a computer, he has the ability to control all fire at will. He can project it in any shape or form of his choosing."

"What are his weaknesses?" asked Lucario.

"I don't know, but I do know that he's very dangerous."

"Just great, it's bad enough that we have to deal with Sonic and his registration forces, but now some fire controlling psycho is wreaking havoc." said Samus.

"Well we can't just sit around, we have to stop him before he hurts someone." said Mario.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the city...**

"Shoot him men, give him all you got." said a policeman as he and his crew began shooting at Hyperfire. However, their bullets had no effect, as they disintegrated he moment they touched him.

"Fools, your bullets are no match for me, I am Hyperfire, nothing can stop me." said the being as he shot dart shaped blasts of fire at the police, melting all of their of guns.

"Fall back, he's too powerful."

"I control all fire, no one shall dare to oppose me."

"That's where you're wrong flamehead." said Mario who appeared along with Luigi, Lucario, Blaze, Yoshi and Bowser.

"You imbeciles are making a big mistake, you don't know who you're up against."

"Cut the trash talk, if you think just because you can control fire and blow things up that you're all powerful, then you're in way over your burning head." said Yoshi.

"Stubborn dino, I'll roast you alive."

With that, he shot a massive fireball at the six rebellions.

"Incoming, scatter." warned Mario as he and his teammates jumped out of the way. Lucario made a rush at the villain and tried to punch him, only to hurt his hand on contact.

"His body is protected by fire, I can't hit him." said Lucario as he held his burning hand.

"Idiot, your physical attacks are useless against me."

"His can't, but mine can." said Blaze who nailed Hyperfire in the face with a flaming punch.

"That's impossible, how can you hurt me?"

"I'm pyrokinetic, I have control over fire as well."

"Impressive, but not impressive enough.

Hyperfire soon unleashed a shockwave that sent Blaze flying backwards with incredible force. She was suddenly caught by Bowser.

"Nice catch." said Blaze.

"Don't mention it." said Bowser.

Lucario tried firing an Aura Sphere, but Hyperfire dissolved it with a fireball. Luigi jumped out the way of a fire blast and countered with a large green fireball. The fireball hit Hyperfire, knocking him back a few inches.

"It's gonna take more than that to stop me."

"Oh please, don't make me laugh." said Luigi.

Hyperfire shot a powerful blast of fire at Bowser, who countered with his fire breath. The two waves of fire pushed each other back and forth in an attempt to overpower one another. Unfortunately, Bowser couldn't handle the pressure any longer and ended up being knocked back by the blast. He soon crashed into a wall and fell to the ground. Mario rushed forward towards Hyperfire.

"Take this weakling."

Mario soon noticed two deadly fireballs heading straight at him. But in a surprising fashion, Mario caught them and tossed them right back at Hyperfire, hitting him on contact.

"How did you do that, you're a human." said Hyperfire.

"Correction, I'm a human who's been associated with fire for countless years. I have more experience than you think." retorted Mario.

"You're out of luck Hyperfire, you just don't know when you're failing." taunted Yoshi.

"I'll shut you up soon enough reptile boy."

Hyperfire shot a blast of fire at Yoshi. But the green dino opened his mouth wide and swallowed the fire without any problem. After he was done, he coughed up some smoke out of his mouth.

"Is that all you got fire boy!"

"No matter, I'll still burn you all to a crisp."

"There's got to be some way we can stop him, but how!" wondered Luigi.

Yoshi then saw a fire hydrant nearby and soon got an idea.

"Water, that's it. If I'm correct on this, one of the best ways to put out a fire is to use water. If we can open that fire hydrant, we can use the water to put Hyperfire's lights out. It just has to work." said Yoshi.

"Sounds like a plan, but will it work?" asked Lucario.

"I hope it does, we've only got one shot at this."

"Right."

"Blaze, grab Hyperfire from behind and don't let go until I say so." commanded Mario.

"You got it Mario." replied Blaze.

She soon encased herself in fire, jumped behind Hyperfire and grabbed his arms, holding him tightly.

"What are you doing, let me go this instant." demanded Hyperfire.

"I don't think so."

"Bowser, open the fire hydrant from the front and douse this flamehead."

"No problem Mario."

Bowser then grabbed on the front of the hydrant, untwisted the cover and pulled it off, releasing a blast of water which headed straight for Hyperfire.

"Now Blaze."

"Right on cue."

Blaze released Hyperfire and moved away as the water came into contact with him. Within minutes, the flames on his body were completely extinguished.

"Hmm, too easy." said Bowser as he retwisted the cover back on the hydrant.

Hyperfire then collapsed onto his knees and hands as he grieved for his failure.

"How can this happen, this is impossible, I can't be defeated that easily. I am Hyperfire, I am all powerful."

"Oh shut up with the complaining, you deserved to get defeated anyway." said Yoshi.

"I will have my revenge, just wait till I come back, you'll regret this."

"Someone get this moron out of here, he's getting on my nerves."

"Don't worry guys, this freak isn't gonna be getting out anytime soon. By the way, good luck in the war" said a police officer who picked up Hyperfire off the ground and put him in handcuffs.

"Thanks for the support, now let's get out of here before some of Sonic's forces find us." said Mario.

"Good choice." said Lucario.

* * *

**Well, chapter 6 is finally done.**

**It took some time, but at least I got through it.**

**If you're still wondering what Sonic's secret plan is, you'll just have to keep waiting.**

**I know that I haven't been updating this story in a while. It mainly has to do with school and stress. **

**Making stories can sometimes tire you out.**

**But anyway, I hope you like it.**

**Later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Preparations**

**Part 2**

"That was weird, where did Hyperfire even come from?" wondered Luigi.

"Well it doesn't matter, at least he's locked up and away from the citizens." said Mario.

"I never thought we'd have to fight someone like that. That villain wasn't like any of the mind controlled villains that Sonic has on his side." said Blaze.

"You know something. I don't think that Hyperfire was even apart of registration." said Yoshi.

"I could tell that just by looking at him." said Bowser.

"Yoshi's got a point, he didn't mention anything about being involved in registration. I think he was acting entirely on his own." said Lucario.

"Well right now he's not important, what is important that we win this war." said Zelda.

"Oh great, there's another villain on the loose. Only this time, the registration forces are fighting this one." said Charizard as he looked at the screen. He watched as Sonic, Mega Man, Conor, Pit, and the Ice Climbers fighting with a mysterious armored being that was shooting yellow energy blasts at them.

"Who is that suppose to be, that doesn't look like Hyperfire." said Young Link.

"Yoshi, do you know who that is?" asked Mario.

"Sorry Mario, I didn't read any information about this guy, so I can't identify him."

"Should we go stop him?" asked Samus.

"No, if we did that, then Sonic's team would just turn their attention on us and try to capture us."

"Well, I don't think we'll have to worry about fighting this goon, because Sonic just took out the villain with a Blue Tornado." said Marth.

"I guess he wasn't that much of a challenge to any of them, especially Sonic." said Squirtle.

"I don't get it, where are these villains coming from?" wondered Klonoa.

"I have no idea." said Peach.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"This is ridicule, ridicule I tell you." said the villain who's arms were bound with energy shackles.

"Quit your whining Plasmotron." said Sonic.

"I will not forget this, you and your friends will pay for what you did to me."

"Who cares, you're gonna be locked up for a long time in our underground prison."

"You can't hold me in there forever, I will get out at some point in time."

"Yeah, like 10 years from now."

"So what are we gonna do with him, put a mind control chip on him and have him work for us?" asked Ness.

"No way Ness, a villain this dangerous wouldn't do well with capturing rebellions."

"But plenty of the mind controlled villains we have are just as dangerous as him."

"So what, this guy is no different than them, it's a good thing that Smash Tower's prison has three rooms. Room 1 is for holding rebellions, Room 2 is for the mind controlled villains, and Room 3 is for villains like Plasmotron."

"What about Hyperfire, the Resistance had stopped him earlier."

"I know that, but to tell the truth, Hyperfire was more of a match for them than Plasmotron was for us."

"When are you gonna tell us about this secret plan you've got in store?" asked Mega Man.

"God, will everyone please stop asking what my secret plan is. I told you that it's classified."

"What's up with you being all secretive?" asked Conor.

"I'm not in the mood to discuss it, let's just take Plasmotron back to the tower and let the S.W.A.R.M troops lock him up, that's that."

"Sure, whatever you say, you're the leader." said Pit.

"Glad to hear that."

"Of course, you're glad to hear almost anything." said Conor sarcastically.

"Don't push it Conor."

"Whoever said I was?"

"I'm really not in the mood for this now."

"Sure you're not."

"Look, can we get back to the tower now, this is very tiring."

"Fine, whatever."

* * *

**The Next Day...**

The Resistance was down in the conference room having another secret meeting. They were having a discussion about the recent events that had happened last night.

"Okay, so far we know that two unknown villains showed up in the city to wreak havoc. We managed to take down the one called Hyperfire while Sonic's team took down the other villain." explained Mario

"I think I heard his name get mentioned by Sonic, it sounded like he said Plasmotron." said Yoshi.

"So his name is Plasmotron." said Peach.

"Yes."

You think they might make him apart of registration?" asked Hunter.

"No, they may be out of their minds about using villains, but they're not crazy enough to include a criminal like him."

"So I'm guessing that they'll just lock him up and leave him there?" asked Young Link.

"Exactly, a villain that dangerous can't be used for war." said Samus.

"He isn't even remotely as dangerous as Hyperfire." said Blaze.

"That sounds like a suitable point Blaze, but still the fact is that these villains came from out of nowhere. However we can't focus on them now. Right now we need to focus on putting an end to this war in our favor." said Fox.

"Right, but I've got a feeling that Sonic and his team are planning something so mysterious that even I can't figure it out." said Mewtwo.

"Why can't we just go forward and attack them head on?" asked Kirby.

"Because that would be too risky, even for all of us together." said Diddy.

"If I know Sonic, he's far too stubborn to step down from a challenge." said Mario.

"I agree with you on that." said Knuckles.

"But either way, we'll end the war one way or another."

"I sure hope so." said Spyro.

"Me too." said Marth.

"It may not be easy, but someone's gotta do it eventually." said Bowser.

"That's something I wanted to hear Bowser." said Charizard.

* * *

**Well, here's chapter 7. I apologize since it's a little short, but I had to get it over with.**

**Once again, I apologize for not putting in any fight scenes and what not.**

**But to point out, I'm saving most of the action for later chapters. I'm doing the best I can to keep readers guessing about what happen's next.**

**Sonic's secret plan will be revealed at some point, just not right now that is.**

**So make sure you're fully prepared for next time.**

**Later.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Preparations**

**Part 3**

Sonic and his registration team were all in the large main conference room of the top floor having a meeting. They were currently discussing about their past attempts at capturing Mario and his Resistance. They all sat stationed around a large square table in the middle of the room

"Well, judging from all these past events, I can safely say that our chances at victory are slowly deteriorating." said Sonic.

"We would have an easy advantage if only we knew where their new base was." said Pikachu.

"True, but like I said before, it's just a waste of time."

"How are you so sure about that,the only time we ever captured any of them was when we sent Ridley out with some S.W.A.R.M troops."

"Yeah, we know that, but what about all those other times we tried to capture them."

"Sonic, let's not forget the fact that you once tried to conivince Mario and his team into signing." mentioned Capt. Falcon.

"Please don't remind me of that, I'm still not over the thought of how Mario knocked me out after I did that."

"We were able to capture only four of them at one point." said Falco.

"Of course we did that, but soon after, Mario broke them out along with the other prisoners we had."

"So I'm guessing that this secret plan you have might help us?" asked Shadow.

"I'm still not gonna tell what it is until I'm ready."

"Are you sure you'll tell us when you get the chance?" asked Pikachu.

"Yes Pikachu, I'm fully positive."

"Oh sure like I haven't heard that before. The last time you said that, you weren't completely positive." said Conor.

"Ha ha, cut it with the sarcastic remarks."

"Who said I was being sarcastic."

* * *

**Later in the city during a rainy day...**

"I can't believe that Mario sent us on lookout duty in the middle of rainy weather." said Yoshi.

"He said we had to go on lookout no matter what the weather was like, and he meant it." said Lucario.

"Yeah I know that, but still couldn't he have given us some umbrellas!"

"Let's just stay focused on our assignment Yoshi, we came out here to keep watch and that's what we're gonna do." said Samus.

"I just hope that we don't run into any S.W.A.R.M troops or mind controlled villains."

"Don't forget the registration forces." said Bowser.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you." said a voice from behind them.

They soon turned around to find themselves confronted by Wolf, Ganondorf, Conor and Pikachu, accompanied by a group of S.W.A.R.M troops and three mind controlled villains, who were none other than Ridley,Weavel and Sylux.

"Man, how low can they get!" said Yoshi.

"You're not escaping this time, we've got you right where we want you." said Pikachu.

"You think we're gonna surrender just because you've got us outnumbered,well you're completely exaggerating ." said Lucario .

"Save it, I've got a score to settle with you. You humiliated me the last time we fought." said Conor.

"Well folks, as much as we enjoy fighting with you, I'm afraid that we have to get going now, Bowser would you do the honors." said Yoshi.

"Gladly, so long suckers." said Bowser who pulled out a smoke bomb from his shell.

He soon tossed it to the ground and it exploded, releasing a large smokescreen that blinded the registration forces. However, Ridley used his wings to blow the smoke away. Once the smoke was cleared, the rebellions were gone.

"Great, they escaped again." said Ganondorf.

"I can find them." said Ridley.

"For a villain who's under mind control, I'm surprised that you can still act on your own." commented Conor.

"Don't push it hedgehog, just follow me."

Ridley then soon flew into the air and the others followed after him. As he flew, he soon caught sight of the rebellions on the run. He immediately focused his sights entirely on Samus.

"There they are."

Ridley then dove at them, snatching up Samus in his hands and going into the air.

"I've waited a long time to do away with you Samus Aran, now that chance is upon me since you no longer have your Power Suit."

"I may not have a Power Suit, but I just recently got something much better."

Suddenly, Samus became engulfed in a shining bright light, which blinded Ridley temporarily. Once the light faded away, Ridley saw that Samus was now wearing a white colored armored suit.

"What, I thought you lost your Power Suit."

"I did, but the Luminoth were generous enough to send me a precious gift that I'd like to call, my Light Suit."

Samus then blasted Ridley in the face with a Charge Beam, forcing him to release her. As she fell from the sky, she quickly changed into her Morph Ball form and landed back on the ground safely, afterwards she soon changed back to normal. She was suddenly attacked simultaneously by Weavel and Sylux.

Lucario was fighting with Conor once again, only this time they were evenly matched. Conor tried punching and kicking Lucario, but he easily blocked all of his attacks and countered with his own attacks. Pikachu tried coming at Lucario from behind with a Skull Bash, but Lucario performed a back kick, hitting him in the head, thus cancelling the attack.

Bowser on the other hand was contending with Ganondorf and Wolf, who were double teaming him. But he proved to be more than a match for them as he used his superior strength to overwhelm them with ease. Ganondorf tried to attack him with a Warlock Punch, but Bowser blocked the attack with his shell and returned with a hard punch to the face. Wolf managed to strike him in the face with a kick, only to be knocked through a tree with incredible force, breaking through it as a result.

Yoshi in the meantime was busy dealing with the S.W.A.R.M troops. He dodged all the shots from their Paralyzer guns and knocked the weapons out of their hands by kicking them. One of them tried to grab him from behind, but he ducked out the way and punched him in the face. The rest of the troops tried to surround him, but he easily took them all out with punches and kicks. He suddenly spotted Ridley coming straight at him from the air. He jumped out the way as Ridley tried to slash his claws at him, countering with a kick to the head. Ridley swung his tail at him, but the green dino jumped into the air and pressed his feet down on his head, forcing him down on the ground. Ridley soon fired his plasma breath at him, but Yoshi swerved to the side, letting the blast hit a large rock, shattering it on contact. Ridley then charged at him, as he did, Yoshi picked up a big piece of the shattered rock and tossed it at him with full force, striking him in the face so hard that it knocked him out.

Samus meanwhile had successfully taken out Weavel and just recently knocked out Sylux with a powerful Charge Beam. Bowser had took out both Ganondorf and Wolf without reckless abandon. Lucario currently was still battling with Conor after knocking out Pikachu with an Aura Sphere. However, this time Conor had the advantage, knocking Lucario around without any trouble as he pummeled him with violent punches. He eventually gave him one powerful punch which knocked him to the ground.

"Well, how does it feel to have the tables turned around for once Lucario, I bet you're feeling really humiliated right now." taunted Conor.

But Lucario was too heavily exhausted and beaten up from fighting to even say one word.

"Too weak to even make a remark, that's too bad for you loser, because you're gonna get locked up in a-"

But he soon got cut off when he was punched out cold by Yoshi.

"Hmph, at least that made him shut up for a change." said Yoshi as he helped Lucario up.

"Whoa, you don't look so good, we better get you back to the base for some medical attention from Dr. Mario."

"No need, I'll be fine." said Lucario.

"Nope, sorry buddy you need to rest, you recieved a pretty horrible beating."

"Anyways, let's get out of here before those guys wake up." said Bowser.

* * *

**Chapter 8 is done.**

**It took some time but I was able to make it.**

**I hope you readers are still guessing on what happens next. If you are, then that's fine.**

**Well, let me know what you think if you choose to review it.**

**P.S: I just recently recieved two reviews on my last two chapters. One of the reviews said I should kill off some of the characters in this story, and I for one don't wanna do that, because I'm almost close to completing this story and I can't make all these last minute changes. It would just be jeopardize part of the storyline and I wouldn't be able to cope with that.**

**But still, I do the best I can to make my stories successful since I take them very seriously.**

**See you all for now.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Preparations**

**Part 4**

Out in a tropical jungle far away from Smash City, Donkey Kong was busy swinging through the trees, all the while thinking about the war that was currently taking place in the city.

"I know that registration is wrong, but I certainly don't think that rebelling against it is helpful either. I don't like taking sides either, that's why I chose to stay neutral. I meant what I said in that letter, I don't want any part in that war, period." said Donkey Kong.

Deciding to take a break from swinging, Donkey Kong landed down on the ground, where he soon found Dixie Kong waiting for him.

"I overheard you talking about the war, I'm starting to feel worried about you." said Dixie.

"Look Dixie, I thought really hard about my decision, and remaining neutral is the choice that I made. Seeing the others fight against each other just makes me feel and look bad."

"I know that DK, but still when someone makes a choice, they have to think long and hard about what that choice is."

"And I did exactly that."

"Come on, I know you a lot more better than Diddy does, you usually don't make decisions like that unless you have a reason for doing so."

"Look I just don't like the war because it's tearing everyone apart, that's the reason I declared neutrality and left the city so that I wouldn't get dragged into it by either side. I wouldn't waste my time working for the government with Sonic or fighting against it with Mario."

"Wait, now I see why you did it, it wasn't because you wanted to avoid being in the war, it's because you couldn't help seeing your friends turn against each other."

"That's pretty much the reason."

"Listen DK, you're my friend and I respect you, I can't control the decisions that you make, but at some point in time, you'll realize that not everything will be the same as it once was."

"You know something, I think you just might be right about this."

* * *

**Meanwhile at Smash Tower...**

"This is so pointless, we're running out of options." said Sonic.

"Looks like we have no choice but to use that secret plan of yours." said Falco.

"Not gonna happen Falco, we're not using it until I say so."

"And when will that be?" asked Jigglypuff.

"Soon, but just not right now."

"Really, how do we know you're not lying to us?" asked Pichu.

"I wouldn't lie about something like this."

"Sonic, would you mind if I spoke with you in private?" asked Pikachu.

"Sure."

They soon left for the main conference room. The moment they got there, they continued talking.

"Well, what is it you want to talk about privately?"

"I just wanna know why you're being so mysterious and secretive all of a sudden."

"What are you talking about Pikachu?" asked Sonic.

"Don't play games with me Sonic, I'm talking about this so called secret plan you've got going on."

"That's what you brought me in here for, you thought I would tell you what it is if we were alone in here, well you thought wrong."

"You're really testing my patience right now Sonic, I bet you had this secret plan the whole time this war was going on."

"No, I never had it in mind at first, I just thought of it during most of my solitary time in the tower."

"You're gonna have to fess up sometime Sonic, because this secret lifestyle of yours is really starting to get on everyone's nerves."

Outside the room, Link, Silver and Rouge were currently walking down the hall. They soon stopped midway when they saw Sonic and Pikachu storm out of the conference room and walk off in opposite directions.

"What's wrong Sonic?" asked Link.

"I don't wanna talk about it, leave me alone." said Sonic as he shoved his way pass them.

"What was that about?" asked Rouge.

"I have no idea." said Silver.

"He probably just wants to let off some steam for a bit." said Link.

* * *

**Currently with the Resistance...**

"Lucario's up in the medical room, Dr. Mario said he'll take care of him." said Yoshi.

"Good, that'll give him some time to recover, he took a nasty beating." said Mario.

"So what are the chances of victory now?" asked Spyro.

"Judging from recent events, I'd say that our path to victory is slowly starting to become useless." said Mewtwo.

"That won't happen unless we give up, which we're not gonna do." said Meta Knight.

"I like your new suit Samus." said Peach.

"Thanks, I'm glad that the Luminoth sent it to me." said Samus.

"Regardless, we can't let our guard down now, we have to do whatever it takes to win." said Luigi.

"Oh Marth, I'm so nervous." said Shiida.

"About what?" asked Marth.

"The war, what if it doesn't ever end? We'd probably lose and end up being captured. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that ever happened."

"Don't worry, It's gonna be alright. We won't let them capture us, as long as we fight together."

"Marth's right, I mean, with Mario keeping things under control, winning this war will be easy." said Charizard.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." said Squirtle.

* * *

**Meanwhile somewhere in the city...**

Solid Snake was currently out on patrol in the city, keeping an eye out for any suspicious activity. So far, there wasn't anything of interest. R.O.B was there with him as well.

"Well, there hasn't been any action out here in the city." said R.O.B

"Not yet that is." said Snake.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"No time to talk about it, look."

They both looked out in the distance and witnessed a fight going on between five members of each side. They included Sonic, Ike, Captain Falcon, Ivysaur and Lucas going up against Mario, Yoshi, Marth, Bowser and Charizard. So far they were evenly matched as this the fight went on.

"They're at it again."

"They just don't know when to quit."

The fight eventually became more intense as Sonic once again rushed at Mario and tackled him away from the others just like before in the mall parking lot. However they were heading straight towards Snake and R.O.B's location. Mario stopped Sonic in his tracks by sliding his feet across the ground, slowing him down. He then tossed him overhead where he landed on some garbage cans. Mario tried to punch him, but Sonic caught his fist and countered with his own punch. The two neutral Smashers watched them battle it out until they suddenly came to a standstill.

"You can't keep this up forever Mario, you and your other rebellions will eventually lose this war at somepoint." said Sonic.

"We won't give up as long as you guys are still active." said Mario.

"If that's the way you want it, then so be it."

Sonic then turned and ran off. Once he was gone, Mario soon spotted Snake and R.O.B nearby.

"Snake,R.O.B, where did you two come from?" asked Mario.

"If you must know, R.O.B and I have been in hiding ever since this war started up. We chose to stay neutral because we didn't want any part in it at all." explained Snake.

Pretty soon Yoshi and the other Resistance members caught up with them.

"So, you mean to tell us that you've been standing on the sidelines the whole time we've been in this war?" asked Yoshi.

"You could have been helping us fight against registration you know." said Bowser.

"Like we said, we wanted no part in the war from the start." said R.O.B

"Look, we know you want to stay neutral and we respect that, but to be honest we could really use your help in this war. We need more allies on our side, so that way we'll have an easier advantage against Sonic's forces." said Charizard.

"I think they mean it Snake. What do you think, should we help them?"

"I'm not sure."

"I don't believe we have any choice."

"Alright look, I know I might feel regretful about this later, but I guess we'll go along."

"Does that mean you'll help us?" asked Marth.

"Yeah."

"Well, it sure didn't take long for us to talk you into joining our team." said Yoshi.

"Don't push it."

"Now that we've got these two on our side, the tables are slowly starting to turn around in our favor." said Mario.

"Good, now let's get back to the base." said Bowser.

They all soon headed off for the warehouse. Unaware that someone was spying on them in a dark alley. The figure exited the alley, revealing that it was Zelda's alter ego, Sheik.

"Sheik this is Sonic, do you read me?"asked Sonic on her communicator.

"Loud and clear Sonic, I overheard everything. Snake and R.O.B had just joined with the Resistance." replied Sheik.

"Aw man, if only I had the chance, I would have been able to convince them into joining our side."

"What should I do Sonic?"

"Continue with your assignment, from this point on, don't let them know anything."

"Understood, Sheik out."

* * *

**Chapter 9 is here.**

**Well, it looks to me like a certatin someone is working undercover for the Registration forces.**

**I'm getting close to the end. Believe me you'll be in for the surprise of your life once I'm done.**

**So just keep on guessing.**

**Later for now everybody.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The Big Plan**

"I still can't believe that Mario was able to get Snake and R.O.B to join his side. If only I had the chance, then maybe I would have been able to get to them first." said Sonic.

"What are we going to do now, the Resistance is now one step ahead of us since they got those two on their side." said Falco.

"It's not too late, we've still got a chance to win, all we need to do is think up a proper strategy."

"But what exactly, we already used almost everything we could think of." said Mega Man.

"Not everything Mega Man, we've got one thing that can't possibly fail."

"What is it?"

"It's something that I've been planning for the past 24 hours a day."

"Do you mean what I think you mean?"

"That's right, It's time for my secret plan."

"Finally, the moment we've all been waiting for. It's about time you chose to tell us what it is, since you were all secretive and what not." said Conor sarcastically.

"What do you know, you were just as anxious to know about this as anyone else."

"True, but still you could have told us sooner."

"Oh sure, go ahead and bring that up."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Let me get this straight, you two were working underground rather than helping us in this war. What kind of people do that stuff?" asked Young Link.

"We wouldn't have done so if you guys hadn't gotten all worked up over the whole stupid war in the first place." argued Snake.

"We had a reason, we wanted nothing to do with registration. But of course that didn't stop you from bailing out on us at the tower."

"Hey, we're on your side aren't we?"

"Maybe so, but further more-"

"Alright that's enough fighting. We're suppose to be fighting our opponents, not each other." said Mario.

"Oh yeah, you're always sure about everything aren't you Mario. After all you always come up with a whole lot of plans and whatnot."

"Incase you're forgetting Young Link, I happen to be the leader of this team."

"Of course, why wouldn't you be, you're the one who started this group in the first place."

"Hey Young Link, cool it with the temper okay, I don't know what you're getting so worked up about." said Yoshi.

Without another word, Young Link turned and walked away to check one of the monitors.

"Man, what was his problem?" asked Bowser.

"Maybe this war is putting a lot of stress on him." said Samus.

"I guess so, he normally never acts this way unless something's bothering him." said Mewtwo.

"Don't you guys have the strangest feeling that something isn't right?" asked Lucario.

"What are you talking about? asked Luigi.

"Since our recent fights with the registration forces, I've been getting the idea that they might be planning something. I'm not sure of what it is, but it's very evident."

"Hmm, he may actually have a point." said Rundas.

"Whatever it is there planning, it might not be good."

* * *

**Later on...**

"Alright, now that things have gotten more serious, it's about time that we take initiative and put an end to this war once and for all." said Sonic.

"You got it Sonic, so what's this big secret plan you've got?" asked Falco.

"Well, I happen to know that during each of our encounters with those rebellions, there's always been mostly five of us and some S.W.A.R.M troops."

"Yeah."

"That's only because we've been using all these methods to easily match them in numbers."

"So what are you saying?" asked Pikachu.

"I'm saying that my secret plan is that we have all of our forces together at once, allowing us to intimidate the Resistance into surrendering themselves."

"But what if they stand their ground?" asked Captain Falcon.

"If they refuse to come quietly, then we'll just use force."

"As in, we beat them up!" exclaimed Conor.

"That's the plan."

"Isn't there a possible chance that they might have reinforcements?" asked Silver.

"Or maybe if they're planning ahead?" asked Ness.

"There's no need to worry about them planning ahead, I've currently got someone working undercover for us as we speak."

"Who is it?"

"Sorry, it's classified."

"I've got the feeling that victory will soon belong to us." said Mega Man.

"That's something I really wanted to hear from you Mega Man."

"Are you sure this plan of yours will work?" asked Roy.

"Positive."

"Good, because I am ready to end this war."

* * *

**Currently at the White House...**

"Now Ms. Zanton, are you certain that things won't go wrong in this war?" asked President Bowman.

"Perfectly certain Mr. President. I'm sure that Sonic's got everything under control, even though I don't trust him." said Laura.

"That's your problem, you don't trust anyone you work with. That may explain the reason why Sonic and his forces didn't like you."

"So what, I didn't like them either."

"If you weren't so serious and critical, you would be easy to get along with."

"Hey, I'm the head commander of S.W.A.R.M, I can't help it if I'm that serious."

"Don't forget that is I who gave you the permission to start that organization. As President, I can quickly have it shut down at once."

"Whoa, there's no need for threats."

"I hope that for your sake, everything will go as expected."

"I promise you that it will. You won't be disappointed."

* * *

**Later with the Resistance...**

"So, what's the status on the war?" asked Mario.

"Apart from the fact that we've battled with the registration forces countless times, I'd say that it's about time that we put an end to the war once and for all." said Fox.

"Wait a minute, what exactly are we gonna do to win this war?" asked Shiida.

"Well Shiida, if we're gonna be victorious, we'll need all the help we can get from each other as a team." said Yoshi.

"Yeah, that's means we have to do it together, all of us." said Bowser.

"And that includes you Snake, and you as well R.O.B" said Charizard.

"Don't worry, we're with you until the end." said R.O.B

"But wait, Sonic's got a whole bunch of S.W.A.R.M' soldiers, robots and mind controlled villains at his disposal, we'll be outnumbered." said Lucario.

"That's not a problem for us anymore." said Samus.

"How is that?"

"Because we've got a backup plan, right Mario?"

"Yes."

"It looks like this is truly our last chance for victory everybody." said Kirby.

"I agree." said Vector.

"This time we're going to show Sonic and his team that we really mean business." said Luigi.

"No doubt about that." said Squirtle.

* * *

**Later out in the city...**

The entire Resistance team was out looking for the Registration forces. They were determined to put an end to them once and for all. As they searched, they made sure to keep an eye out for any signs of ambushes.

"That's strange, where are they!" wondered Meta Knight.

"They should be around somewhere, they're liable to show up at anytime." said Mario.

Their search eventually brought them out into an open area of grass and trees located in a smaller part of the city.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." said Fox.

"Don't look now, but I think we've now got company." said Yoshi.

Without warning, the Resistance was suddenly confronted by Sonic and his entire group of Registration forces, including S.W.A.R.M troops and robots as well as a group of mind controlled villains.

"Well what do we have here, a bunch of rebellions waiting to be captured if I do say so myself." said Sonic.

"So it's finally come down to this, all of us going up against each other, how original." said Mario.

"You can't win Mario, we've got you outnumbered. So why don't you just give it up and come quietly."

"Not a chance, you think we're just gonna back down, think again."

"What makes you so sure that you and you're team can fight all of us at once!"

"Because we have a backup plan."

Suddenly, a massive army of Galactic Federation soldiers appeared and stood alongside the Resistance.

"What, where did they come from?"

"I had Samus contact them and tell them that we needed help. They were kind enough to oblige."

"So what, it's still not enough to match my side."

"We were hoping you'd say that, so we sprang for more allies." said Yoshi.

Pretty soon, an army of green armored soldiers suddenly came out of nowhere and stood beside Mario's group.

"Who are they?"

"The UNSC, which stands for United Nations Space Command."

"I called in a favor from Master Chief and he allowed us to use his troops for this occasion." said Mario.

Sonic just chuckled in response.

"What are you laughing about?" asked Fox.

"You guys honestly thought that you could pull a fast one on us. You thought wrong."

"What are you talking about?" asked Mario.

"Great work Zelda, you've done well with your assignment."

"No problem Sonic." said Zelda.

"What, you mean you've been working with them all along. I thought you officially switched to our side." said Charizard angrily.

"I did, but not entirely. You see when I rebelled against Registration, it was merely just a ruse so that way I could have the opportunity to spy on you clueless rebels."

"And she did a good job on spying too. We were able to learn of your every move and plan by having Zelda reveal it all the information to us."

"That's how they always found us so easily while we were on lookout, Zelda was leaking our intel to them." said Lucario.

Zelda soon changed into Sheik and went straight over to Sonic's team.

"That's right, you guys have been tricked." said Sheik.

"You'll pay dearly for this you treacherous double agent." said Luigi.

"It doesn't matter, we're not gonna give up. Sonic, you and your forces are not gonna win this war." said Mario.

"We'll just see about that now won't we!"

The moment had finally came. It was the most traumatic event of them all. So many days had passed, and the now the big finale had arrived.

**THE FINAL BATTLE...**

* * *

**Chapter 10 is finally up.**

**The moment you've all been waiting for is here.**

**Things will become really epic in the next chapter.**

**I promise. I'm about to start on it right now. Though it may come at some point today or tomorrow.**

**Later.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**The Ultimate Showdown**

Currently in Smash City, a massive fight was erupting between the Registration forces and the Resistance. Both sides were battling with determination and desperation. As the fight raged on, things were becoming more and more brutal by the second.

While the S.W.A.R.M troops and GF soldiers were dealing with one another, the UNSC was contending with the robots and mind controlled villains.

The two main groups were now battling it out. Sonic was knocking away most of the Resistance members that came at him, using his superior speed to outmaneuver them. Snake tried to attack him from behind, only to be rammed in the side by Conor, who was soon hit with a tail whip by Charizard. Captain Falcon attempted to strike Luigi with a Falcon Punch, but Luigi dodged it and countered with a punch to the jaw, knocking him back.

Fox was having trouble as Ganondorf was restraining him while Wolf was punching him in the face repeatedly. Bowser soon noticed this and made a rush towards him to save his teammate, but was suddenly tackled by King Dedede, who then tried to hit him with his hammer, only for Bowser to punch him away. As he continued his way towards Fox, he was confronted by Wario, but he soon rammed into him like a bull, launching him over his head and out of his way. The sooner he reached Fox, he knocked Wolf out of the way and punched Ganondorf in the face, making him release Fox.

"You alright?" asked Bowser.

"Yeah, thanks. Look out." said Fox.

But Bowser was too late as he got hit in the side by two PK Thunders from Ness and Lucas, who were soon attacked by Kirby and Meta Knight. The Ice Climbers made an advance towards Yoshi, who was busy fighting Shadow. They shot two mini icebergs at him from behind, but Yoshi saw them coming and moved out of the way, letting them hit Shadow instead. Yoshi was soon hit in the stomach by a Rollout attack from Jigglypuff, who he kicked away.

"Pathetic." said Yoshi.

Ivysaur then came at him, using his Vine Whip to wrap him up and slam him on the ground. But Spyro charged Ivysaur from behind, sending him crashing into a large tree, freeing Yoshi from his grip.

"Nice one Spyro." said Yoshi.

"No problem." said Spyro.

Lucario and Mewtwo were holding off the Registration forces the best they could. Lucario was using physical and aura attacks while Mewtwo used his Psychic powers.

"How are you holding up?' asked Lucario.

"I'm alright, I can handle it." said Mewtwo.

Mario was fighting with all his might, trying the best he could to avoid capture. Link came at him with his sword, but he managed to block it and kick him in the chest. Conor kicked him from behind and tried to punch him, however Mario turned around and grabbed his fist, tossing him at Pit, who tried to ambush him from the air. Charizard was fighting with Ike, who seemed to have the advantage at first until he was kicked in the side by Marth. Toon Link leaped at Charizard from the back, but was knocked away when Charizard struck him in the face with tail whip.

"You think I wasn't aware of that,guess again." said Charizard.

He then noticed that Silver was coming straight at him. But before Silver could attack, he was punched by Knuckles and intercepted by Vector and Mighty, who both double teamed him until he used his telekinesis to throw them away. Snake was currently locked in physical combat with Captain Falcon. Though Falcon was more brutal, Snake was far more cunning and agile, as he managed to block most of his attacks while countering with his own. Sheik jumped on his back to make him vulnerable, but Snake quickly threw her off.

"It's gonna take a lot more than that to deal with me." said Snake.

Sheik tried to attack him again, but was soon intercepted by Blaze, who blasted her with a fireball.

Pikachu and Pichu attempted to attack Squirtle with Skull Bash attacks, but the water type Pokemon blasted them back with his Watergun, right before following it up with a Withdraw attack. Falco tried to attack Young Link, but the kid swordsman proved too fast for him. Roy was swordfighting with Marth, who was having a hard time fighting him. Just as Roy was gaining the upper hand, he was soon punched in the face by Shiida.

Samus was currrently battling with Mega Man. Mega Man fired three energy blasts at her, but she moved out of the way and shot two charge beams at him, hitting him on direct contact.

Sonic soon spotted Mario up ahead. He then made a beeline straight for him, knocking away all the rebellions that got in his way as he dashed towards his rival. He then jumped high into the air and performed a homing attack, heading down at Mario like a missile. Unfortunately Mario looked up and saw him coming. He soon jumped out of the way as Sonic came crashing down, nearly making a crater in the ground.

Sonic then tried to hit him with a spin dash, but Mario quickly blocked it and countered with a punch. The two rivals battled it out like never before, exchanging punches and kicks with one another, without even allowing any chance of a counterattack from either combatant.

However, in the midst of the battle, an innocent woman had accidently wandered in the middle of it. She was soon pulled out of harm's way by none other than Donkey Kong, who had returned from the jungle.

"You shouldn't be out here, it's too dangerous. Get somewhere safe." said Donkey Kong.

"Okay." said the woman before she ran off.

Meanwhile, Donkey Kong just stood off to the side while watching the others fight.

"Why did this have to happen!"

He was soon sighted by thirteen Space Pirates who began rushing at him. Even though DK didn't want to be apart of the fight, he realized that he had no choice. The sooner one of the aliens lunged at him, he punched it away with a Giant Punch. The rest of the pirates surrounded him and tried to overwhelm him, but the strong gorilla put up a violent fight against them. He smashed three Space Pirates into the ground while punching out most of them. He took out the last Space Pirate with a more stronger Giant Punch, launching it off into the distance.

The GF and UNSC soldiers were still fighting the S.W.A.R.M soldiers and robots as well as the mind controlled villains. However, Ridley soon took his attention off the soldiers and focused on Samus who was completely unaware while still battling Mega Man. Catching her off guard, Ridley soon took to the sky and zoomed straight towards from above. But suddenly, Samus saw him heading right at her, and quickly pointed her cannon at him. She then fired a Super Missile at him, hitting him in mid-air, thus causing him to fall out of the sky and crash to the ground, where he layed there unconcious.

In the meantime, Mario and Sonic were now on the verge of becoming exhausted as they continued fighting. Eventually, Sonic soon started to get the upper hand, beating down on Mario without any trouble. Although Mario was able to get in a few powerful hits, Sonic still had him outmatched at the moment. He soon forced Mario to the ground.

"This conflict has gone on for too long now 's time to finish it."said Sonic.

He then prepared himself to deliver the finishing blow to Mario, who did nothing but glare at him. But just as he was about to strike him, he suddenly stopped himself midway and lowered his fist down, refusing to attack.

"I can't do it, I just can't do it."

He looked around the area and saw that everyone was still fighting. He decided that he couldn't take it any longer and had to put a stop to it.

"STOP, STOP THE FIGHTING ALREADY, NOW." yelled Sonic.

Soon, everyone stopped and looked at him.

"Look at us all, here we are fighting like a bunch of maniacs all because of one registration law. I originally thought this law was meant for helping to keep the city safer from harm, but instead it just made things worse by turning everyone against each other. I was foolish to even think about signing with the government, I don't even support it for crying out loud."

"But you said that it was the right thing to do." said Ness.

"I got caught up in the moment. I can see now that it was nothing but one big mistake. I never should have agreed to it in the first place. I'm better off doing things my way rather than working with the government."

"That's the exact reason why I chose to oppose it, I didn't want to spend my life taking orders from the government." said Mario who had gotten up off the ground.

"If you thought that Registration was so bad then why did you even comply with it Sonic?" asked Conor.

"Like I said before Conor, I got caught up in the moment. But now I've realized that it's all one big joke, a clear violation of all our civil rights."

He then turned around to face Mario.

"At least now you've seen this law for what it really is Sonic."

"I'm glad that I did."

With that Mario and Sonic shook hands with each other.

"At least it all worked out great in the end." said Fox.

"I guess so." said Falco.

"Well now that we're friends again, how's about we pay President Bowman a little visit in order to discuss a few things!" suggested Sonic.

"That's the best thing I've heard all day." said Mario.

* * *

**Chapter 11 is up and running.**

**So this is how it all turns out. They all get in a vicious fight, but however, neither side wins.**

**I apologize to some of you readers who were hoping to see one side win and the other side lose.**

**But I'm not done just yet, I still have some chapters left to work on.**

**I hope you liked the fight though, because I sure did.**

**See ya soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Aftermath**

A few hours after the battle had ended, Mario, Sonic and their teams had all chosen to meet with President Bowman to talk about matters regarding the registration law. But before this, they had all the villains locked back up in the underground prison in order to prevent any further problems from taking place.

Later, the two groups were gathered up in the White House.

"What are you all doing here together?" asked the President.

"We chose to make peace with each other. The war is no longer important, so we ended it on our terms." said Sonic.

"We came here to talk with you about this registration thing you've got going on. We want it cancelled." said Mario.

"What, but that's preposterous."

"Who cares, we just want you to talk to Congress and have them put this law out of business."

"Sonic, you were initially in support of this law when it first came into passage."

"I know, but after having a near death experience because of it, I realize now that it's all one big pile of garbage that should have been thrown away."

"It was a mistake from the very beginning Marvin, you never should have approved it."

"Mario I am the President of this city, I have full authority, and I can approve any law that I deem necessary."

"Yeah, cut it with the whole President talk, we're not deaf you know." said Bowser sarcastically.

"How dare you speak to the President like that, he's probably got half a mind to have you arrest-"

"Shut your mouth Laura Zanton, your words don't matter to us. As far as I'm concerned, everything you say is just nothing but mindless babbling." said Yoshi.

"Excuse you, but do you know who you're talking to like that dino boy?" asked Laura.

"Yes, and frankly I don't care. You may be a big time S.W.A.R.M commander, but you're not that much of an authority figure like the President."

"He is right you know." said Vector.

"Mr. President, do you hear what these guys are saying about me?"

"Yes I do, and actually I agree with them."

"WHAT!"

"You actually do act like you have full authority around Smash City. Well perhaps you've forgotten, I am President, you're only a commander. Therefore your authority is only limited."

"So what's it gonna be Mr. President, are you gonna have this registration law dissolved or not?" asked Sonic.

"Well, it seems that you thought really hard about all this, and I respect your decision. So if you really want this to end, I suppose I could meet with Congress and have them cancel it."

"Good. It's nice that you chose to support our decision." said Mario.

"But what about me and my organization!" asked Laura.

"Here's the thing about that Zanton, no one cares." said Samus.

* * *

**Later the next day..**

After the events of Civil War had passed over, the Smash Brothers had all became one group once again. Donkey Kong rejoined with them soon after, at the exact same time that Master Hand did. To make things more better, they all decided to live in Smash Tower together, using it as their new home and a base of operations. The warehouse that Mario and his Resistance had used before during the war had since been abandoned after they salvaged out all the technology they had installed in there and built it into the tower. All of the allies they had originally gained during the conflict had returned to thier respective homelands. However most of them had chosen to remain with the Smashers.

The underground prison had since became mainly used for locking up villains and only villains. All of the S.W.A.R.M troops had resigned from working for Laura Zanton and have begun working for the Smashers. Laura on the other hand had now started working for President Bowman, serving as his personal assistant.

Meanwhile the Smash Brothers and thier friends were currently watching today's news reports.

_"And so in spite of recent events that have occurred, thanks to the President, Congress has now declared the Registration law null and void. The Super Smash Brothers are no longer required to work with the government, and can resume thier duty as the heroes of our beloved city."_ said a female reporter.

"Well, this is the life, we're all back together again, we have a brand new home, we have an army of soldiers and robots who obey our every command, we've got new friends, things just couldn't get any better than this." said Yoshi.

"Ain't that the truth!" said Donkey Kong.

"By the way, it's good to have you back DK, we all really missed you."

"I'm glad to be back."

"You know something, now that I've gotten to be in this tower, I might actually like it here." said Knuckles.

"Us too." said Vector and the other Chaotix members.

"Me as well." said Blaze.

"I agree." said Silver.

"What's best for me is that I get to be with Marth." said Shiida as she hugged him.

"Too bad that Shadow and Rouge didn't want to stay with us." said Sonic.

"Hey, it's their loss." said Mega Man.

"All that matters now is everything is back to normal." said Mario.

* * *

**Meanwhile down in the prison.**...

"Curse those Smash Brothers, I can't believe that they left us all locked down here, oh how I want to kill them. I especially hated it when Sonic had me subjected to getting a mind control chip attached to my neck. They think they can get away with it, I don't think so. I will escape from here, and I will have my revenge, I guarantee it, but I won't be doing it alone now will I!." said Ridley as he looked around the room from a window his rather large prison cell, viewing all of the other villains that were locked up.

This gave Ridley an idea, an incredibly sinister and evil idea.

He then laughed evilly

HAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

* * *

**Here's Chapter 12. The very last chapter of my story.**

**I was originally aiming for fourteen chapters but I decided to limit it to twelve since I had a lot of other stories to work on.**

**Ridley's got something planned, looks like this call for a sequel.**

**Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this story.**

**I worked really hard on it.**

**Plus, I'd like to thank Super Shadowsonic for inspiring me to write this story. And I want to thank Conor T. Hedgehog for letting me use him in my story. **

**Later everybody.**


End file.
